Teddy's Moments
by Astrid7659
Summary: Ramdom and tender moments between Christian, Anastasia and Teddy Grey. Mostly humor and mushy stuff and will cover events from Teddy's birth throught his late teen years, in no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG trilogy, it belongs to E.L. James, just letting my imagination run wild with her story. Can you believe it? Writing fiction about an original fan fiction story.

TEDDY'S MOMENTS:

I wrote this story with my youngest three old Nephew Joshua in mind. I want to show the softer side of Christian Grey, that of a loving, nurturing and caring father.

Will try to update new "Teddy's Moments" stories at least once a week.

...

**Stand up and Pee**

...

"But Daddy, I can pee sittin."

"I know you can Teds, but you're a growing boy now. Don't you want to pee like the big boys do?"

"I'm a big boy Daddy."

"Yes, you are, so now you get to pee like me, standing up."

"I like to sit."

"Teddy, all boys pee standing up."

"All boys?"

"Yes, all boys, and men too."

"Uncle Lelliot?"

"Yes, he pees standing up."

"Taylor, and Grampa, and Edan..."

"Yes Teddy, they are all big boys and pee standing up, and it's Ethan, not Edan."

"That's why I say, Edan."

"Okay Teds, do you want to pee like the big boys, or like the girls do?"

"Like big boys Daddy!"

"Ok then, let me show you how to do it. Do exactly what I do, okay Teds?"

Long silence….

"Teddy, Okay?"

"Ok Daddy."

Christian slowly and patiently shows his son how to urinate in front of a toilet, demonstrates how to lift the seat cover, how to pull out and hold his penis while aiming at the toilet, he show him all the basics. It is not the first time Teddy has seen his father urinate, but it is the first time he has seen him do it right next to him.

"Daddy, why you have that?"

"Have what Teds?"

"Hair."

"Um, well, you see when boys get bigger, like me, hair grows down there, and other places too."

"It does?"

"Yep, it sure does."

"Why"

"Why does it grow?"

"Uhu."

"Well, it just does, the older you get, the more hair grows out."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why hair grows there?" Teddy points to his father's groin area.

"You mean here?"

"Uhu, on your pee pee."

"Well, son, if it grows on your head, your face, and your legs, then it can grow anywhere."

"On da butt too Daddy?

"Yes, sometimes."

"Lemi see!"

"Ahem, no, my butt doesn't have hair, not yet anyways. Listen Teddy, just trust me, hair will grow there when you get older, just because. But for now, it is a big secret, a secret that we big boys will keep between us, okay son?

"A real sweeket?"

"Yes, a secret between us men, you and me Teds."

"Me a men?"

"Yes son, you are a man, just like me."

With a megawatt smile and a twinkle in his eyes, Teddy's little chubby hand extends to reach out to meet his father's.

"Fi Daddy!"

"High Five Son."

"Did I pee ok Daddy?"

"Let me see. Hum, a few drops here, there, not bad, not bad at all. I'm so proud of you Teds. You're my big boy now."

Christian grabs his son and throws him up in the air a couple of times much to his giggling son's delight.

"Daddy, can I tell Mommy?"

"I don't know Teddy; remember what I said about secrets?"

"Oh…Can I tell uncle Lelliot?"

"Sure, he's a man, one of the boys."

"Daddy?"

"What is it Bud?"

"Can we pee again?"

...

Hope you enjoyed it, till next time…..


	2. Discussing Divorce

**Discussing Divorce**

This conversation takes place around the time of Teddy's teenage years, both Father and Son enjoying breakfast at the Grey household. Anastasia has taken her oldest daughter Phoebe and youngest son Phillip over to Kate and Elliot's for a visit.

Note: Yes, the Greys did have more children; you will read about them in future chapters.

Chapter two:

"Slow down Teddy, chew more times more before swallowing. I swear boy, you'll end up chocking."

"Mm, can't help it dad, Mrs. Taylor makes some mean blueberry waffles." Teddy winks at Gail which causes her to giggle and earns a scowl from Christian.

"Just slow down, I don't want to end up doing the Heimlich maneuver on you."

"If I do end up chocking, can I have Maria do it? She is much nicer and prettier than you, DAD!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, just eat boy, you're testing my patience."

"Speaking of patience, what's up with you and Mom? You guys have been acting kind a weird lately. Wait; don't tell me, Phoebe's been kissing that Rudy Mass…what's his name again?"

"No, she has not, and I don't know what you are talking about."

"Com'n dad, I heard you and Mom arguing last night, and the night before."

"Ted, I really don't want to discuss this with you, it's just grown up stuff."

"Hello, I'm not a kid anymore; want to see the hair under my armpits?" Teddy shows Christian by lifting his left arm.

"You're not there yet son, well, the hair is, but there are things that you will not understand."

Teddy scowls; getting hisfFather to open up and discuss adult things with him is like pulling teeth with your mouth closed.

"Try me; you know, I might surprise you."

Christian glances up at Gail, she seems to understand where the conversation is going as she excuses herself out of the kitchen.

"Teddy, look, I know you're not a kid anymore, you are a very smart young man, but there are things that, well, I don't think you would understand yet. You still have a lot of growing up to do."

"Hump, I understand plenty; you just don't want to talk to me about what's going on with the two of you. It's bad, I know it. Are you and mom getting a divorce?"

Christian chokes on his omelet, Teddy's question takes him by surprise, he did not see this one coming.

"Jesus Teddy, why would you even think or ask me that?" Have your mother or I ever given you any reason to think that?"

"Well, you guys do argue a lot, just about every week. Phoebe and Phil heard you guys too, we all heard you last night. We even heard some thumping afterwards. I got a little worried and thought about knocking on your door, but then it got quiet, so I didn't."

Christian studies his son's expression, it is a mixture of curiosity and sadness, he tries hard not to smile, he knows Teddy is concerned about their "little" argument, but at the same time he knows that he has no clue as to what happened the night before.

"Teddy, yes, your mom and I did have an argument last night, and trust me, it was nothing that we have not argued about before. Married couples argue about many things, some arguments are serious and some are not. Sometimes we argue about silly, stupid things, that's just what couples do."

"Does it have anything to do with you being so controlling and anal about everything?" Now it was Teddy's turn to smirk.

"Yes, part of it, and no, I don't think I'm anal about things, thank you very much. And wipe that smirk off your face."

"Mom would disagree with you on that one dad."

Christian could not help but smile along with his son; he knows he is right; he just does not want to admit it.

"Look, your mom and I have disagreements, and will keep having them until we both die, but that is what I like about your Mother, I like her feisty and stubborn. We may not agree on a lot of things, but we always come to an understanding."

"You mean you end up doing what she tells you in the first place." Teddy grins and raises an eyebrow, as if to challenge his father.

"Very funny Teddy, where did you study comedy at; Elliot's school for clowns?"

"Nah, but that's what uncle Elliot always says about the two of you."

"Oh really, and what else does wise, good old Uncle Elliot say about us?"

"He said that mom has you by the balls, you can argue all day long, but she still gets her way. He also said something about you and blue balls, but I don't remember it all."

Reminder: Kick Elliot's ass as soon as possible.

"Son, have you seriously thought that it is even possible for your mother and me to even consider living apart from each other?"

"Even worse, considering getting a divorce?"

Teddy just shrugs his shoulders, but the expression on his face betray his feelings.

"Well, no, maybe, okay, I thought about it. Jimmy told me that divorce happens right after arguments start. He said that his parents argued and fought all the time, it got bad so they got a divorce. He only sees his dad on the weekends. He said he hates his mom, she made his dad go away."

Christian gets up from his chair to cup his son's face.

"Teddy, listen to me. I loved you mother since the first time I laid eyes on her, and if it is even possible, I love her even more now. She is it for me Ted, she is my one and only, and I plan to remain her husband and by her side until the very end. "

Christian gently pulls his son to his feet and slowly hugs him; Teddy does not hesitate to hug his father back.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, I apologize if I ever gave you any reason to doubt the love I feel for your mother. Divorce is something we will never consider. And yes, we have our arguments and tiffs here and there, but nothing that will ever pull us apart. As a matter of fact, I enjoy our little fights, we later get to kiss and make up, and it keeps me young at heart." Christian winks at his son.

"Eww dad, don't need to get mental pictures." Teddy wrinkles his nose and his cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"As for the thumping noises you heard last night, well, what can I say son, your old man still has what it takes." Christian wiggles his eyebrows with exaggeration."

"Oh God, please Dad, I promise to never to bring this up again!"

"Good, let this be the last 'divorce' conversation we ever have, okay?"

"Kay, promise. Well, guess I'm done with breakfast. Game starts at twelve, need to get ready. Is grandpa Carrick coming too?"

"Yes, he will meet us there. Are we picking up your friend Jimmy?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I promised him we would. His dad had foot surgery so he won't be able to pick him up."

"Alright then, put the dishes away then go get ready. I have some calls to make so I'll be in my study."

**Later**...

Back in Teddy's room:

Dude, pic u up 10am

Sat. Jul 15 9:19am

From : Ted Grey

...

Cool, b waitin

Sat. Jul 15 9:21am

From : Jim Hurst

...

Spoke 2 Dad, no divorce

Sat. Jul 15 9:23am

From : Ted Grey

...

Sweet, yur lucky J

Sat. Jul 15 9:25am

From : Jim Hurst

...

Yea, I am J

Sat. Jul 15 9:25am

From : Ted Grey

...

Back in Christian's study:

"Hello Kate, no, everything is fine, getting ready to take Teddy to his game, yeah, I know. Listen, can I speak to Elliot?... thanks, I'll hold."

"Elliot, you big ass..., just watch your back because I plan to kick your nuts…!"

...

Hope you enjoyed, please do not forget to review, until next chapter…..


	3. Anatomy of a Fart

**DO NOT LET THE CHAPTER TITLE DISCOURAGE YOU FROM READING THIS, IT IS NOT GROSS AS YOU MIGHT THINK IT IS. THIS LITTLE TID BIT IS BASED ON AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION I OVERHEARD BETWEEN MY BROTHER IN LAW AND SEVEN YEAR OLD NEWPHEW. I ONLY CHANGED IT A BIT IN ORDER TO FIT THE STORY REGARDING THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN CHRISTIAN AND HIS SON TEDDY. **

**Disclaimer: E.L. James owns Fifty Shades of Grey, I am one of the many having fun with her story. **

**ANATOMY OF A FART**

"Dad, why do we fart?"

"What?"

"Why do we fart? And what's a fart?"

"Teddy, eat your Mac and cheese."

"Ok. Ohm, well?"

"Well what?"

"What's a fart?"

"Teddy, not now, we're eating."

"Why not now?"

"Because, it's gross. You'll lose your appetite."

"Nope, I'm still hungry."

"Theodore, finish eating, I mean it."

"Are you mad Dad?"

"No, I'm not mad Teddy, please, just finish your lunch."

"Ok. You look mad."

"No, I am not. But I will be if you don't stop yapping away."

"You are mad, your face is wrinkly."

"Lord, give me patience."

"Huh?"

"Eat Theodore!"

"See? You are mad, you called me Theodore."

"Theo...Teddy, I told you, I. Am. Not. Mad."

"Okay."

**Silence**...

"Dad?"

"I give up. What?"

"Why do we fart? What's a fart? Why do farts stink so much?"

"Jesus Teddy, slow down. Maybe you should ask your Grandma Grace."

"Why?"

"Because she is a doctor, she can explain it better."

"Doctors fart too?"

"Yes, yes Teddy, doctors fart too. Everyone farts."

"Daddy..."

"Son, why do you ask me these questions? Why don't you ask Mom?"

"I did, she said to ask you."

"Traitor."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**Silence**...

"So, why do we fart?"

"Look Teddy, finish eating everything on your plate, then we will talk. Okay?"

"Okay."

**Minutes later**...

"Dad..."

"I know, I know. Look Teddy, I'm not an expert on farts..."

"But you fart all the time."

"Excuse me? I most certainly do not! Well, not all the time."

"I hear and smell your farts Dad."

"So is that what you do all day? Follow me around, sniffing like a dog?"

"No Dad...HA HA HA HA!"

"Teddy, son, I honestly don't know how to explain this. We all fart, or pass gas after we eat. Food and liquids we eat and drink digest in your stomach. After that, they have to come out one way or another. Later, we belch, burp, or fart, depending how gas wants to come out. The acids in the stomach dissolve the food we eat, and I guess that's why farts stink so much."

**Silence**...

"Teddy, does that make any sense?"

"Wait, wait. We have acids in the stomach?"

"Yes, we do."

"But, acid is bad. How come we don't have holes then?"

"In the stomach?"

"Yep."

"Because Teddy, these are special acids. They don't damage the stomach, but they digest food."

"Whoa, that's cool!"

"Okay, so, we're cool about farts now?"

"I guess, but..."

"But what?"

"What does 'digest' mean?"

"Good God...It means undo, dissolve, destroy, mash up, and break up the food."

"Oh. You mean like when the blender mashes the food?"

"Yes, yes, you got it!"

"Cool!"

**Silence**...

**Silence**...

"Dad?"

"Now what?"

"How do babies get in the stomach then?"

**Silence**...

**THE END**

Hope you enjoyed it. I laughed my ass off when my poor brother in law had to endure the endless 'fart' questions from my nephew. Needless to say, he handled it very well.

Next chapter already in the works. Please, do not forget to leave a review.


	4. A Confused Child

**Sorry it took me long to finish this chapter. I actually have several already written, but incomplete. I wanted to finish this one first because it turned out to be the longest so far. Just another tender story between father and son, but it involves Anastasia as well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, it belongs to E.L. James.

**A Confused Child**

Christian Grey arrived home after a long day at work. He was tired, hungry and eager to spend a relaxing evening at home. After dismissing Taylor and Sawyer for the evening, he headed down the kitchen hallway eager to see his beloved wife. As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of a sobbing Anastasia being comforted by Mrs. Taylor; he immediately threw his briefcase on top of the counter and hugged his very distraught wife.

"Ana love, why are you crying, what's wrong?"

"Oh Christian, I'm, I am so hurt, Teddy..." Anastasia threw her arms around his neck unable to control her sobbing.

"Love please, you are worrying me, what happened?"

Overcome by emotion, Anastasia could only whimper against her husband's chest.

"Shh... calm down sweetheart, I hate to see you this way. Please, don't cry anymore."

As Anastasia continued crying, an exasperated Christian turned to Mrs. Taylor for answers. "Gail, what the hell happened here, where's Teddy?"

Before Mrs. Taylor could reply, Anastasia whispered to him, "Christian, Theodore, he was awful today."

"What do you mean by awful? What did he do Ana?"

"He hh...hates me Christian, he..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He told me he hates me! He said I was a bad Mom and called me ugly!"

Christian was more than upset, this took him by surprise. "What did he call you?"

"He called me ugly and yelled at me! ...But you know what was worse Christian? He was trying to hurt me; your son kicked his soccer ball right at me, while I was carrying Phoebe!"

"Ana, I... our boy, our Teddy?"

"Yes Christian, your son!"

Theodore Grey became Christian's son, not hers, only when he misbehaved.

"Ana, he would never..." He was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, he did Christian, and he did it on purpose; he missed hitting Phoebe by just this much!" By hand gesture she showed him just how close he came to hitting his target.

"Christian, that boy upstairs is not my child, he's not my Teddy." The hurt and disappointment was evident in her voice.

Christian tenderly raised her chin to face him. "Ana, I don't know what to say sweetheart. Teddy has never acted this way before. Did something happen today that might off trigger his behavior?"

"No, nothing I can think of... (sniff)...but he has been acting up lately, he's been pouting and giving me attitude all week long."

"How come you didn't mention this before Ana?"

"Christian, I just thought he was going through some sibling rivalry thing; you know Teddy... (Sniff), always competing with Phoebe to get our attention. I mentioned this to Grace the other day and she told me that it is common for all kids go through that phase. "

"Ana, Mr. Grey, why don't you two go over to Teddy's room and check up on him. I'll go back to check on Phoebe." A concerned Mrs. Taylor suggested.

It was then that Christian finally realized that his daughter was not in the kitchen with them.

"Jesus, I forgot about my munchkin, where is she now?"

"She is with Sophie in the family room; they are watching Finding Nemo again."

"Thank you Gail, that's a good idea, and if Ana doesn't mind, I think I need to have a little chat with my son, alone." His tone was serious and his lips formed in a hard line.

"Christian, are you sure? I can come too, just..." (Sniff).

"Love, just go with Gail, I'll handle Theodore. That boy crossed a line today, and I won't stand for it. What he did is very wrong and needs to be punished."

"Christian, I know what he did is wrong, and understand that he needs to be punished, but...he is just a child; he's my little boy, my mini Christian."

"Really Mrs. Grey? I tought I just heard you say that he was MY son, not yours?"

"Christian, please, you know what I mean. I am so confused, my little 'blip', what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing love, you did nothing wrong. Please trust me and go with Gail, I need to have more than a few words with him."

Anastasia reluctantly joined Mrs. Taylor, Sophie and her daughter Phoebe in the family room while Christian headed towards Teddy's bedroom.

The heavy footing must have alerted Teddy of his father's approach, because when Christian entered his bedroom, he found a sullen, unhappy five year old boy sitting on the floor by the corner window, legs crossed, along with his arms against his chest, and pouting in excess for a dramatic effect.

"THEODORE RAYMOND GREY, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR WHAT YOU DID TODAY BOY!"

**Silence**...

"ANSWER ME TED!"

His father's screams made Teddy cringe, but he maintained his stance, even as his lower lip began to quiver.

'YOU ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT BOY!"

'WELL, I'M WAITING, AND YOU BETTER DO IT NOW THEODORE!"

"Nu-hu," Teddy shook his head in defiance.

"BOY, I HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR ATTITUDE. YOUR BEHAVIOR TODAY IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Christian approached his son and sat on the bed facing him. He was well aware that his son had inherited his temper and his mother's stubbornness.

Christian rubbed his chin while glaring at the pouting boy. "Listen son, I'm tired, hungry and not in the mood to deal with your bullshit. If you're not going to tell me what the hell is going on with you, then you leave me with no choice but to punish you for the rest of your life!"

Teddy's eyes welled with tears as his father continued. "Son, I have never hit you or your sister, but after what you did today, I am seriously thinking about giving you some serious spanking. Seriously son, what the hell were you thinking?"

Still, Theodore Grey remained silent.

"Fine, you want to drag this out? Well guess what, you will stay up here in your room all week long. You are not to leave at all; you will eat here, and only here. I'll have Mrs. Taylor bring your meals here and you will eat everything on your plate. You are not to watch any TV, no playing with your XBOX, no Wii, no computer and no games on your lap top." Christian noticed that Teddy winced a few times, and he could also tell that his son was hurting; the expression on his son's face gave it away.

"Jesus Theodore, why in the world would you hurt your mother that way? She is downstairs crying and is very upset because you told her you hate her?"

Teddy's eyes tear up even more, but he still refuses to utter a word to his father.

"Still nothing to say, Hu?... Well then, I guess you are 'officially' punished. Until you decide to talk again or apologize to your mother and Phoebe, you will stay in your bedroom, period. Do you understand me boy?"

His son's silence only exasperated Christian more. Since Teddy mostly pretended not to listen to him, he decided to leave his bedroom and got up to do so, leaving behind a sulking, stubborn boy behind. As he passed the door, he heard the sorrow in his voice as Teddy finally decided to speak.

"How come Mom said you gonna get rid of me?"

Christian whirled around in shock. "What, when did she say that?"

"The other day, I heard her...and you."

"Teddy, no, your mother and I would never say anything like that at all."

"Uh-huh, I heard Mom say I was easy to get rid of, and then you could make another boy. You said you wanted another boy."

"Teddy, son, you must have heard wrong. You mother would never say that, she did not say it son, I swear it!"

"But I heard you too..." The sorrow in his voice was too much for Christian to handle, he could not bear to see his son hurt that way. His own anger all for forgotten.

"Teddy, come here son, come here." He slowly walked over to his son and kneeled right next to him, helping him to his feet. He tenderly embraced his son and kissed him on his checks and forehead. The gesture brought the waterworks from his son, no longer holding back his grief.

"Son, don't cry, not you too. Is that what you thought? Did you really think that your mommy and I were planning to get rid of you just to get another boy?"

Teddy could only nod his answer and he wept in his father's arms.

"Teddy, my boy, you are so wrong, so wrong."

"I, I am...?" A sobbing boy looked up to his father for an answer.

"Yes, Teddy, Mommy and I would never, ever get rid of you, never. We both love you so much."

"You both love me?"

"Yes Teddy, of course we do. We love you very much and would never even think about getting rid of you. You are our first born, our first boy, you are Mommy's pride and joy."

"But daddy, I heard mommy say..."

"Teddy, you only heard part of a conversation your mom and I had, you did not hear the full story. You misunderstood what you mom and I were talking about."

"Uh, you mean you're not giving me away for another boy?"

"God no Teddy, never. Listen son, you and I will have a talk about the conversation you heard me and mommy having, and I will explain everything to you. And that's a promise, but first, there is a very sad mommy downstairs because she thinks her son hates her. Do you Teddy; do you really hate your mom?"

"No, no I don't daddy.' He all but whispers.

"Okay, then you know what to do. Come, Mommy is waiting for you to tell her how much you love her, and how you are so very sorry for hurting her."

...

**Flashback:**

_"Mr. Grey, you know we can't right now, the kids, they can walk in on us any moment."_

_"Ana, Teddy's too engrossed on that bird thing, whatever game on his lap top, and Sophie has Phoebe out by the gazebo. They won't even notice us if we disappear for a while."_

_"Honesty Mr. Grey, pouting does not suit you. We already had our little fun this morning, and you are nothing short of insatiable Christian. I know you want to try for another baby soon, but between work, family obligations and taking care of two kids, we are just going to have to start making appointments if you want to get kinky during the day."_

_"Fine, I get it, the kids get in the way of my devious plans. But you know we could bribe Sophie into taking care of Phoebe for a few hours today; you know Gail will keep an eye on her as well."_

_"Honestly, you and your bribes Christian."_

_"Oh God, don't roll those eyes Mrs. Grey, you know what that does to me."_

_"Oh baby, but what about Teddy, someone will need to keep him occupied, you know he will be looking for you in just a short while. He demands your full attention when you're home. He loves spending all his time with you; I'm starting to get jealous, you know."_

_"I know, we can drop him off at Elliot's for a while, Lord knows why but he enjoys spending time with his uncle, he says he makes him laugh."_

_"Christian, this is just so wrong, us trying to get rid of our kids, especially Teddy so that you can spend some time alone in our playroom again."_

_"So?"_

_"Christian, I know you want to try for another boy again, but if it's meant to be, then it will happen. What kind of parents are we trying to get rid of our boy just to go have kinky sex to try to have another boy?"_

_"The desperate kind, who constantly get interrupted by their first born every time we get horny!"_

_"Mr. Grey, I know patience is not one of your strongest virtues, but you'll just have to suck it up. I will call Grace and plan with her to drop off the kids tomorrow for a visit, then we can spend a whole day together. Please love, can you just wait one more day? For me, please?"_

_"Fine, but tomorrow, just you and me, no Phoebe, no Teddy, just you and me baby. I can't wait to get you alone and..."_

_**End of Flashback**..._

Anastasia is sitting with Phoebe on her lap in the family room. She is still upset and concerned about her son's earlier antics. Teddy is a very loving son, always eager to please his parents, so his actions and declarations towards her had caused her great sorrow. She is not paying attention to the movie, lost in thought, so she does not notice that Christian has entered the room along with their sad looking boy.

"Ana, I have someone here who has something to say to you."

Mrs. Taylor quickly gets up and motions for Sophie to follow her out of the family room.

Anastasia slowly gets up as Christian approaches her, taking Phoebe from her arms.

"Daddy, you home daddy!"

"Yes my princess, I'm home. Sorry I missed you earlier." He receives giggles in return for kisses planted on her rosy cheeks.

Anastasia stands facing her son, who is yet to look her in the eye, as he stares at the floor.

"Teddy, go ahead son, its okay."

The flood gates open. "I'm s...sorry mommy, I didn't mean it, I don't hate you mommy, I'm sorry..."

She does not allow her son to continue, Anastasia all but runs to him and scoops him up as best as she can and embraces him so hard almost taking his breath away.

"Oh Teddy, my beautiful, loving boy is back, my boy, my Teddy!" She kissed him everywhere in the face; his cheeks, his nose, forehead, everywhere, all the while whipping his tears away.

"Mommy, I'm sorry, I got mad. I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry I was mean."

"Teddy baby, why were you mad about? Tell me honey, I promise I won't get mad at you. You can always tell me everything, you can tell us both." She had not noticed that she was now kneeling on the floor holding on to her little boy for dear life.

Theodore seems to hesitate as he turns to look at his father for guidance, and in turn receives a nod as if to assure him to continue.

"I got mad because I heard you say to daddy that you were gonna get rid of me, cos you want another boy." His lips quivered as he tried to wipe his own tears.

"What? When? Teddy, I...!"

She looks to Christian in confusion, in return he mouths 'I will tell you later', low enough that only she can hear.

"No baby, never, I would never, ever say that, you have to believe me Teddy. Is that why you were so mad at me?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Theodore Raymond Grey Steele, you are never, NEVER, to think that again! Your father and I would die if we didn't have you in our lives, we are your parents and we love you and your sister so much, so much that, that..."

"That what Mommy?"

Anastasia cannot help but to start laughing at her son's expression; he is pouting and frowning at the same time, confusion set on his face, the Christian Grey face.

"What's so funny mom?"

"Oh God, you look so much like your father...your...your face...you are a Christian mini me!"

Theodore smiles, his mother's laugh is contagious, and Christian for one, is happy and relieved to see that mother and son are happy once again in each other's arms.

...

"Daddy, is mommy okay?

"Yes, why would you ask that?"

"Cos, she was laughing a lot at dinner, and you didn't even say anything funny."

"Teddy, your mom was laughing just because she is happy now. Happy that her son loves her back, happy because you don't hate her, just happy because she loves you so much."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you and mommy still want another boy?"

Christian had to think very carefully how to answer his question, he did not want to upset his son again or give him the wrong impression. He decided on simply telling him the truth.

"Yes, Teddy, both mom and I do want to have more children later on. And you know why I would love to have another boy?"

"Why?" Teddy whispers.

"Because I love you so much, I am so proud of you Teddy, you are such a good and loving boy, that I would love to have another boy so that you too can teach everything you know. Wouldn't you want to have a younger brother that would look up to you?"

"I guess...I could teach him things?"

"Yes, you could teach him how to play soccer."

"I can do that, uncle Leliot says I have big feet made for soccer."

Christian frowns at his brother's constant remarks about Teddy's resemblance to him.

"I can also teach him how to play games; I can beat uncle Leliot on some games."

"That's my boy; your uncle Elliot is not as smart as you."

"Uhu, he tells me that you and me are smart as..."

"Teddy, what else do you think you could teach a baby brother?"

His son has to think for a minute. "I know, I can teach him how to color. I can paint and color in my books. Grandma Grace and mom say I have talent."

"You see son? There are so many good things you know, you can teach a new brother or sister."

"Dad?"

"Yes Ted?"

"I think I want a baby brother, I already have Phoebe, and she takes my things and breaks them." Christian knows that Anastasia is right; he does look like him when he pouts.

"Teddy, she is only three, but if you tell her the right way or teach her not to take your things, she will learn from you."

"But uncle Leliot says girls never do as told, so I want a baby brother instead."

Christian scoffs; he couldn't agree more with his brother on this one.

"Tell you what Teddy, when the time comes and if it comes, you will be the first one to know if mom and I will have a baby. I promise to tell you, so then you can make a list of things you can teach your new brother or sister. Do you like the idea?"

"Yes, I can, and will you help me too dad?"

"Of course I will, count on it."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Am I still punished?"

Christian caresses his son's cheek. "Yes, Theodore Raymond Grey, you are still punished. You know what you did was wrong, so the punishment stands. But, if you want to play a game or two, maybe I can make an exception if you let me come in and play with you?"

"Puff...okay, I guess I can."

"Now, time for bedtime, do you want me to stay and read you a story?"

"Yep, you never finished the one about the Wimpy Kid."

"Okay then, Wimpy Kid it is."

**Hours later**...

Anastasia had fallen asleep waiting for Christian to get back from Teddy's room. She wakes up at 1:30 am and realizes that her husband had not even gotten into bed. She gets up and heads straight to Teddy's bedroom, and what she sees as she opens the door brings tears to her eyes.

Christian had obviously fallen asleep while reading to Teddy. He lays on his back, with his long, right leg dangling to the side of the bed. Teddy lies completely on top of him, with the left side of his face pressed against his father's chest. Christian has his left arm around his little boy, while his right hand lies behind his head, just over the pillow. You can hear soft snores coming from both of them. Christian's face has peaceful look to it, you could almost see a faint smile.

Anastasia slowly and quietly takes and adjusts the sheet and divot over them, careful not to wake them up. With happy tears still in her eyes, she quietly leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Christian Trevelyan Grey and Theodore Raymond Grey Steele, loving father and son, both slept a peaceful sleep, knowing well that they would wake up the next day and be there for each other.

...

Thank you again for taking time to read my story. I have to admit that I wrote this base on a fan fiction story I read last year, not related to the FSOG trilogy at all, but was one regarding a father and son relationship from birth through the adult years. I just borrowed a few bits, but the rest was based on family experiences. I hope you enjoyed.

Will try to finish my next chapter soon. XOXO


	5. Careers Chosen

**I know I mentioned or hinted on my last chapter that my next one would include the Grey men, but decided to postpone it for next week, since this one was completed first. I tried to post it sooner but with work and doctor's visits, I had very little free time to do so. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fifty Shades of Grey all belongs to E.L. James, I am one of her many followers. **

**Chosen Careers **

Sunday mornings at the big house was a time for family bonding over breakfast. It was Christian's and Ana's favorite day, they enjoyed planning family events for the upcoming week with all their children. Phoebe was the chattiest, Phil was the loudest and Theodore was the thinker, always asking the whys and the not.

Jason and Gail Taylor were off on the weekends, leaving Ana and her weekend housekeeper Maria to tend to her very hungry family.

"Mr. Grey, do you want salsa on your omelet, or just cheese?"

"Salsa is fine, and I want another cup of coffee too."

"Say please dad." Admonished Phoebe.

"Hump...por favor Maria?" Christian replies frowning at his daughter.

"Si Mr. Grey, another cup coming up."

Anastasia depended on both Gail and Maria to help her run and maintain her household, after all she was a full time working mom running Grey Publishing Inc. and needed the help to also spend quality time with her family.

"Mrs. Grey, let me finish those eggs, I just poured you some hot English tea, please, sit and enjoy."

"Thank you Maria. And honey, put your new toy away, not even Ross works on Sundays now."

"Mrs. Grey, for your information I'm reading Mom's email, she wants to make sure that we're okay with Ted spending career day with her next week."

"Sorry love, I forgot about that. Ted, did you call Grandma Grace yet?"

"Um, yeah, she's cool with it. She said she'd pick me up on her way to work. Maria, can you make me your famous huevos rancheros con tocino, por favor?"

"Si mi muchacho, cuantos huevos quires?" A smiling Maria asks.

"Dos, por favor." Teddy responds with a goofy smile.

"Since you enjoy speaking Spanish so much, how come you only got a 'C' on your last Spanish test, Hu?" His father asks.

"Dad, I told you, it was the spelling part that got me, speaking the language is easy."

"Oh please, the only time you speak Spanish is when Maria is around, you're just showing off for her." Phoebe rolls her eyes at her embarrassed older brother, causing her younger one, Phillip, to snicker.

"Shut up Phoebes, at least I'm not flunking P.E..."

"You're flunking P.E. Phoebes? Wow, don't you just have to show up to get any grade?" A very surprised Phillip asks.

"DAD! Ted's lying; I'm not flunking P.E...I twisted my ankle and...!"

"Kids, that is enough, can't we get through breakfast without an argument just one time?" A warning look from Anastasia silences them all, but only for a moment.

"Speaking of P.E. Phoebe, your Grandma already cleared you, are you going to try out for the swim team this year?" A curious Christian asks.

"Well, not sure, I have been thinking about joining the Lacrosse team instead. I like the idea of getting more physical."

"More physical than going shopping with Aunt Mia?" Snickers Teddy.

"Listen you bean pole, I will get physical with your right now you..!"

"Okay that's enough from the two of you, keep this up and I'll have you both spend your Sunday cleaning up the tool shed, not to mention organizing the storage room. I mean it, zip it and eat!" An exasperated Anastasia turns to her husband for support, who is still engrossed on his 'I' phone.

"Christian, some help here?"

"Huh? Sorry babe." He turns to glare at his two older kids. "Yeah, what your mother said!"

"Nice Christian, nice." Anastasia now glares at her husband.

"Okay Mr. Grey, here is your omelet with bacon. Her you go Phoebe, your tea, and melon with cream, and for mi muchachito Phil, un huevo con tocino y pan dulce." They all hum in appreciation as Maria sets breakfast on the table.

"Maria, y mis huevos rancheros?" A disappointed Teddy asks.

"I saved the last for my favorite muchacho. Here you go Teodoro."

Theodore Grey loves the attention he gets from Maria, except the one he gets from his entire family.

"Oh please, his head is already big enough."

"Dude, you're whipped!"

"Maria, you spoil him too much."

"Son, stop flirting with Maria and eat your damn huevos rancheros."

"Jeez! Can I guy get his breakfast without getting his butt chewed?"

"Ay familia, you are very funny this morning, never a quiet moment in this house." Maria's comment earns giggles and laughter from all except from Christian, who just shakes his head at his very cheery housekeeper.

"Dad, you really don't mind me spending career day with Grandma Grace, do you?"

"No Ted, of course not, if that is what you really want to do."

"Yeah, I do. I'm really stocked about seeing Grandma in action, she's always telling me stories about her patients and the process involved. Man, grandma Grace has to have the patience of a Saint." States Teddy in awe.

"She is close to a Saint if you ask me. Hey Ted, maybe I could arrange for you to miss a day from school sometime this month, so you can spend it at work with me. Would you like that?" His father asks.

"Or maybe spend one with me too? You enjoy books just as much as I do honey. " A hopeful Anastasia asks.

Theodore looks at both parents with a forced smile; he cannot bring himself up to refuse their offers.

"Wait, wait, hold on here. How come both of you are so eager to have bean pole here spend a full day with you at work, and not even bother to ask me?" Phoebe questions as she glares at both parents.

"Oh sweetheart, we did not mean to exclude you. It's only because your brother told us about career day a month ago, you never mentioned anything about it before." Her mother replied.

"Oh yes I did! I told dad that I wanted to go to work with him for career day. You forgot, didn't you?" She glares at her father and Christian has the decency to look ashamed as his daughter continues on. "Daddy, you're not getting any younger, you need to start planning your retirement, unless you want to end up looking like bitter beer face or die of a heart attack. Who better than me to take over your company and its subsidiaries?"

Both Christian and Anastasia are rendered speechless; they stare at their daughter as if she has grown two heads.

'Who are you and what did you do with our sister Phoebes?" Asked an amused Teddy.

Phillip waves at his older sister. "Whoa Phoebes, killing dad off so soon?"

Christian finally finds his voice. "Sweetheart, is that what you want, to run my company someday?"

"Yes, I want to run it with you first, you need to teach me everything you know, and then I can take over, after you retire." The confidence rolling off their only daughter is hard to ignore.

"Phoebe, I...I am both surprised and pleased sweetheart, but you're still so young." Christian turns to look at his wife, who is now holding her daughter's hand and smiling from ear to ear.

"Daddy, I know what I want to do already, and I won't change my mind. I will go to law school first, I'll need to have a legal brain to run it, I want you and mom to retire young and enjoy yourselves. I will run your company daddy, not mister bean pole here, end of discussion."

"And they say dad is the bossy one!" Teddy mocks her.

Phillip leans towards his older brother and whispers. "We better kiss her a... if she ends up with dad's company."

While Anastasia fusses over Phoebe and Christian sits there with his mouth open, Teddy takes the blackberry from his father's hand and emails his grandmother Grace.

From: Theodore R. Grey

Subject: Career Day

Date: (future date)

To: Grace Trevelyan Grey

Gran,

Talked to Dad, don't forget to pick me up next Wednesday for career day.

XOXO

Ted

...

**Days Later...**

"You should have seen her Ana, she only studied the charts for about ten minutes and was not only able to read them, but she had the audacity to point out the weak links to Ross!" Christian could not hold back his excitement as he recounted the events of the day to his beloved wife.

"You should not be surprise Christian, she is a very smart girl. I must admit though, I am a little jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of whom?"

"You." She pouts while batting her long lashes at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

" Why?"

"Because the proud motherly side of me wants for her only daughter to follow in her footsteps. Instead her daughter wants to follow her father's." Christian raises his brow in surprise. "I have always known how much Phoebe looks up to you Christian, so I am not that surprised that as young as she is, she wants to do what her daddy does. I'm only surprised that she did not wait to tell us later, much later."

Christian embraces his wife as he kisses her neck. "Love, Phoebe does want to follow in your footsteps too. Did you know that she has an outlined plan for Grey Publishing Inc.?"

"What?"

"Yes, she loves reading, especially the classics, but you know that already. Anyways, I will let her tell you all about it next week."

"Why next week?"

"She is planning to spend a day at work with you. She wants to learn about publishing from her mother."

"Christian, is she really?"

"Heck yeah, but she is planning to surprise you. So sweetheart, please act surprised when she does." The nibbling on the ear begins.

"Ummm...Christian."

A knock on their door interrupts their private moment.

"It never fails; remind me to lock the damn door next time..."

"Dad, mom, you decent?" Theodore peeks in.

"Yeah, but not for long..." mutters Christian.

"Uug... dad, can you take a break from groping mom? I need to talk to you, won't take long."

"Kids have the worst timing..."

"Christian, go now." Admonishes Anastasia.

"I know, I know, but keep the bed warm and get ready for me Mrs. Grey." He kisses his wife lightly on the lips before heading out.

"Right behind you Ted."

After leading his father to his own bedroom, Teddy closes the door behind him to insure privacy.

"Okay Ted, what did you do, when did you do it, and how bad is it?"

"Jeez dad, why do you think I did something wrong?"

"Because when you and your brother need to talk to me in your bedrooms, I end always up punishing you both." Christian stating the obvious.

Theodore smirks, that same smirk he inherited from his father.

"Point taken. Relax dad, I have been good so far, lately, don't know about Phil though, I swear I can still hear that frog in here."

Christian sighs as he takes a sit on his son's bed. "Lay it on me then, I have your mom and a warm bed waiting and..."

"Dad, this thing about you and mom, eww, stop it." He cringes at the thought.

"Okay, okay, spill it then."

"Did Grandma call you about today, you know, about what how things went at her office?"

"Yes, she did Ted. I have to tell you, you've made your Grandma Grace the happiest woman alive. She went on and on about how great you were with the staff and patients, she said the kids felt at ease with you."

"It was great dad, she saw kids of all ages, with minor cuts, snotty noses to broken bones. She's great with them. And the medical jargon, wow! You need a whole book just to translate from medical terms to simple ailments!" Theodore's excitement could light up an entire room.

"Ted, I am very happy to see you this excited. Not as excited as the time your soccer team won its division State Championship though."

"A smiling Theodore sat next to his father. "But dad, it is more exciting; at least it is to me."

"More exciting than winning the championship game?"

"Yup!"

Christian scratches his head as he tries to figure his son out.

"Theodore, what is it that you are trying to tell me?"

"I made up my mind dad; I know what I want to do with my life."

There is a long silence as both father and son wait for each other for an answer.

"You want to be a doctor, like your grandmother." It is not a question but a statement from Christian.

"Yes, I do. A pediatrician."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

**Silence**...

"Dad?"

"Yes...I knew."

"What?"

"Yes, it makes sense." Christian turns to face his son. "You were always a very curious boy. Always wondering how things were made up, especially with animals and toys. I always wondered about you since that Christmas when your mom got you that Hasbro Operation toy, you played with it until it fell apart, do you remember it?"

Theodore smiles at the memory. "Yeah, I remember it now, I got mad every time I dropped a bone or body part, and that buzzer drove me wild. Mom later bought me another one. Funny, I almost forgot about that."

"I bet you never forgot the green snake and frog fiasco..." Christian laughs at the memory.

"Dad, please tell me you never told mom about that!"

"She knows nothing about that to this day son."

"Pheew, she would have killed me back then!"

"Ted, look at your bookshelf, you have more science books than our own library." Christian waves his arm towards his son's wall.

"Son, I am very happy to hear you made your choice at such a young age, but I have to say, I am also a bit disappointed."

Teddy abruptly stands up facing his father. "What?"

"Calm down son, I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is, I was hoping that someday you would be the one to take over my company, which you would choose to do so by your own will."

Teddy crosses his arms, as confusion sets in. "But dad, what about Phoebe, don't you remember what she said last week?"

"Son, sit down, please." He pats down on the bed and waits for Teddy to do so.

"Yes, it seems that my company is destined to be taken over one day by Phoebe, your very stubborn sister. I know she is only fourteen..."

"Going on thirty." His son chimes in.

"Exactly, she is mature for her age. But maybe that is one of the reasons that I think, no, I know she will take over for me when I decide to step down. After what I saw today..." He shakes his head in awe at the memory. "You should have seen her Ted; she was in full command mode."

"You mean full Grey command mode." Teddy smirks.

"Yes, call it what it is, the Fifty Shades command mode." The older Grey smirks too.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, anyways, I had hoped that it would be you that would take over for me, but fate has other plans. Your sister surprised me Ted, but if that is what she still wants when she gets older, and it makes her happy, then I will give her what she wants."

"Dad, is this your way of telling me that you wanted your son to take over your company, not your daughter?"

Christian appears to look ashamed. "Yes. I know, it's wrong and sexist, and I am man enough to admit it."

"It's very sexist dad, but I promise not to tell mom or Phoebes, since you didn't say anything about that snake and frog."

They both laughed at the memory of Teddy's past antics.

"Ted, I am happy son, very happy that you have chosen such a noble profession. Your grandmother must be beside herself; wait, she knows too, right?"

"Yeah, she knows, but she promised not to say anything to you or mom, she said I needed to tell you myself."

"Mom's right, I would have been a little put off if she would have told me instead of you. By the way, are you going to tell your mom or do you want me to?"

"She's all jazzed up about Phoebes still, so I guess it is okay for you to tell her tonight."

"No, not tonight, I have other plans..."

"Dad!"

"Theodore, you should be thankful that you have a mother and father that love each other and..."

"Pleeasse dad, spare me, I've heard this before!"

A laughing Christian slaps his son on his back and begins to get up to leave.

"Wait dad, there's more!"

"There's more? Good news or bad?"

"Good and bad, depends how you look at it."

Christian sits back down again with some concern.

"Alright, what did Phillip do now, is it under his bed?"

"Dad, stop it, it's not about Phillip, although you should look under his bed."

"For Fu...dge sakes!"

"Dad, calm down, I'm only joking. Any hoot, I want to ask you something very important."

Christian sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, ask away."

"Well, I talked to Grandma Grace, but she said that I needed to ask you myself. Said you would understand." Suddenly Teddy seems a little nervous.

"Okay Ted, go on."

"Grandma saw this patient; his name is Anthony, Anthony James. I think he is about eight or nine. Anyways, Grandma told me that he is being treated for leukemia at the Children's Cancer center, but he was sent to her to treat him for his skin rash. She told me in confidence that he was adopted when he was about two years old, after he was abonded at a fire station." Christian tenses, unsure where the conversation is going, as his son continues.

"Grandma said that he was not in good shape when they found him at the station. He had bruises all over and was malnourished. Eventually he was adopted by a good, loving couple, but he has had nothing but bad luck since then. First, his adopted mother was killed by a drunk driver three years ago, and then this year, he was diagnosed with leukemia, but seems to be in an early stage. To make matters worse, his dad was recently laid off from some lumber or timber company that went bankrupt."

Theodore hesitates after his father closes his eyes, but motions for him to continue.

"Grandma agreed to treat him at no charge at all, after she met with him and his dad, she said she could not call herself a doctor if she denied him medical care. Anyways, his medical bills are piling up and his dad had to sell everything they had, including their house, just to pay for some of the bills. His dad has been looking for a full time job, but good paying jobs are hard to find, at least that's what Grandma said. He takes odd jobs here and there, but he doesn't make enough to keep paying for Anthony's treatment. He needs to continue with chemo and some other treatment with drugs, if he doesn't, well, you know what can happen."

"Ted, what are you asking for?"

"Dad, it's not fair, not fair at all; he is only a kid, he's gone through so many bad things in such a short time, and now he may die because he doesn't have money or insurance, it's not fair at all!"

Christian rubs his son's back; he now understands what his oldest son is trying to ask from him.

"Theodore, do you want me to help this boy and his father?"

"Would you?" His son whispers.

"Yes, I will, if that is what you want son, then so be it."

"You won't regret it dad, if you could only meet Anthony. After everything he's been through, he still smiles and jokes with grandma, and his dad is the same way."

Christian ruffles his son's hair in a loving way. "I will call mom tomorrow and figure out how to go about making sure that Anthony gets the best possible medical care. I make large contributions to your grandma's favorite cancer research and children's centers; I bet she will make sure he gets his treatment at the best place possible. As for his dad, I think your uncle Elliot can help."

"You think he can help him find a job, soon?"

"Ted, he can hire him if he is qualified to work in the lumber or construction field. Your uncle always hires the best in the business, he may look like an oaf, but he actually has a brain for business, he uses it now and then. "

They both share a laugh at Elliot's expense.

"Don't worry Ted, this Anthony kid and his dad will be taken good care of, I promise you."

Theodore turns and hugs his father, and in turn Christian hugs him back. "Thanks dad."

"No, thank you Theodore."

"For what?"

"For just being you. Good night son."

"Good night dad."

"Son?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I think you'll make a wonderful pediatrician."

A beaming Christian Grey leaves his son bedroom, and as he approaches his own room, he hears screams that drains the blood from his face and brings him to a halt.

"GET HIM OUT, GET HIM OUT NOW!"

As Christian turns towards the source of the screams, Phoebe's room, Anastasia comes out in a hurry from their room joining him in the hallway. They both run towards the end of the hallway, bumping into Teddy and a worried looking Gail.

PHOEBE BABY, PHOEBE! Shouts a frantic Anastasia.

As Christian pushes the door in, the sigh before him is like a scene from a National Lampoon movie.

Phoebe is jumping up and down in panic on her bed, yelling her lungs out, while Taylor is holding Phillip by the waist, upside down, his head dangling in the air, while he is holding what appears to be a long, fat garden snake. Taylor is also pointing his gun with his right hand at a moving furry target by the corner of the dresser, which appears to be some kind of giant rat. Taylor's attire is military green pajama bottoms with a white wife beater, and barefooted.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORON, I HATE YOU!" Screams Phoebe.

"DON'T SHOOT BISCUIT, PLEASE TAYLOR, DON'T KILL HIM!" Screams Phillip.

"PHIL, LET GO OF THAT SNAKE BEFORE IT BITES YOU!" Yells Gail while holding on to Anastasia.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Screams an angry Christian.

"MOM, MOM, THAT SNAKE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Phoebe begins to cry.

'Damn Phil, I thought you got rid of that hamster. Hey, that snake looks like it just swallowed something!" An amused Teddy asks his rascal of a brother.

"PHOEBE BABY, MOMMA IS HERE"! Anastasia jumps on her daughter's bed and takes her on her arms. But as soon as she takes a closer look at the snake that her younger son is holding and at the furry fat hamster that is cowering against the corner, she shrieks in horror adding to the chaos in the bedroom.

"TAYLOR, TAKE THAT RAT AND THROW IT OUTSIDE! CHRISTIAN, YOUR SON IS BEING ATTACKED BY THAT, THAT ENORMOUS SNAKE!"

"Mr. Grey, please grab your son before that snake bites him or I drop him on his head!" A much calmer Jason Taylor asks his boss as he tries to take control of the situation.

"THAT DOES IT BOY, YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU TURN THIRTY, GET OVER HERE!" Christian grabs him from Taylor but his son does not let go of the snake.

"DAD, BE CAREFUL, LOUIE WAS ONLY FEEDING, HE DIDN'T MEAN TO GET UNDER PHOEBE'S BED!

'I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE SH...!"

"JASON, IT'S JUST A HAMSTER, DON'T HURT IT!"

"TAYLOR, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT BISCUIT!"

"TAYLOR, FLUSH THAT FURRY RAT DOWN THE TOILET!"

"DAD, NO, THEY'RE MY PETS, I'M GONNA BE A VETENARIAN!"

While Taylor and Gail chase the hamster around, Anastasia and Phoebe are yelling at Christian to kill the snake, Phil pleading with his father not to harm his snake, Christian is lifting his son out of his sister's bedroom; a smiling Theodore Grey leaves the chaotic scene behind heading towards his bedroom.

Back in his bedroom he can still hear Phoebe's screams along with all the commotion going on and he can't help but smile at the experience of it all. He has one more thing to do before he calls it a night.

From: Theodore R. Grey

Subject: My career choice

Date: (future date)

To: Grace Trevelyan Grey

Gran,

Talked to dad, he is cool with it. Said he is happy. Will tell mom too. You were right, he understands, he will help Anthony and his dad. They found Phil's snake and hamster.

XOXO

Ted

P.S. wait till they find his other hamster and yellow snake!

…..

For those of you who do not speak or read Spanish, here are some translations that will help you with this chapter.

Huevos rancheros: traditional Mexican breakfast, where eggs are severved in any form on top of two fried tortillas usually with fresh salsa on top.

Muchacho or muchachito: young men or younger boy, but used as a term of endearment.

Cuantos huevos quieres: how many eggs do you want.

Pan dulce: Mexican pastry

Tocino: bacon

Hopes this helps you out.

Next chapter will be about the Grey men.

XOXO


	6. Male Bonding

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AT WORK AND HAD TO PLAN AND ORGANIZE SEVERAL FAMILY BIRTHDAYS. I MAY BE LATE IN POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW ONE FOR ANOTHER STORY.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, it belongs to E.L. James.**

…

…

**Male bonding**

**...**

"Teddy, get out of the way and let Grandpa Ray cut the fish."

"But daddy, Gramps said I could help him!" Responds the over excited five year old boy.

"Christian, he's just cleaning for me; I'm keeping an eye on him. I won't let his fingers near the knife, I promise." His father in law assures him.

"Relax bro, Ray is a fishing master, the man knows what he is doing and stop raining on Teddy's fun; he's been looking forward to this trip for weeks now."

"F…butt out Elliot, you know how accident prone he is, I don't want him anywhere near sharp objects at all." Christian glares at his brother.

"Christian, I know what I'm doing here; do you actually think I will let my grandson get hurt?" Ray Steele asks while giving him 'I dare you to' look.

"No, of course not Ray, but…"

"No buts' Christian, he's doing great, let my grandson help me out here."

Christian can only sigh, he knows better than to start an argument with Ana's father regarding his only grandson. "Ray, just make sure he does what you tell him, his mind wonders off at times."

"Dad, look, my hands are slimy and stinky, wanna smell 'em?"

"No thanks Teddy boy, but I bet Uncle Elliot will love to take a whiff."

"Hey Taylor, get off the phone and stop harassing the missus, you're just as whipped as my brother here!" Elliot hollers drawing laughs and chuckles from the rest of the guys.

"Remind me to yell in your ear next time you call Kate for the tenth time." Taylor threatens after ending his call.

"Come on guys, put the cell phones away. Lets' enjoy Gander Lake for one more night, we'll be getting back home soon enough." Carrick reminds everyone.

Jose Rodriguez approaches Christian patting him on the back. "I have to give credit where credit is due Christian, you sure know how to put comfort in camping. Never seen tents the size of my house; where in the world did you find them?"

"I had them special made after Elliot designed them. Each is big enough to house at least five people; they're fire proof and almost indestructible."

Mr. Rodriguez begins to snap away with his camera. "I got to take these for Jose; he won't believe me when I tell him we slept inside these giant tents."

"Mr. Rodriguez, don't forget to take pictures of the flat screen and inflatable beds; oh, and the satellite dish perched on top of the SUV." Claude Bastille points around the unconventional and unnecessary items that Christian had set up around the campsite.

"Edan, Edan, look, this the big fish I caught all by myself!" Teddy very proudly holds and shows a fish about a foot long.

Ethan kneels to his level and praises the proud little boy. "Wow Teddy, you caught the biggest one alright, that's amazing!"

"Yep, I fished it, just me!" He says pointing to his little chest out as he turns to look at everyone around him.

Carrick has to compliment his grandson. "Yes sir, this grandson of mine is going to be one fine fisherman someday."

"Okay boys, bring out the plates and your empty bellies, the fish is frying and I for one am starving." Ray announces as everyone begins to gather around the campfire.

"Mr. Rodriguez, it's too bad your son could not make the trip this year, maybe next time?"

"I hope so John, he was bummed out about it, but he couldn't pass that new job assignment; I mean what are the chances of National Geographic calling again?"

Elliot eyes Christian and leans to whisper in his ear. "Yeah Christian, what are the chances of Jose being called by National Geographic?"

"Don't know what you mean Elliot." Christian responds with his best poker face.

"Come on bro, look me in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with it. I know you don't like Jose hanging around Ana at all."

"Elliot, has anyone ever told you what a big pain in the ass you are?"

Elliot laughs loudly as he pats his brother on the back. "Nope, only you bro, only you."

...

The chatter and laughter echoes across the river where other campers are settling in for the evening. Dinner at campsite includes the catch of the day, pork-n-beans, corn on the cob, beef franks, chips and fresh fruit, coffee, refreshments and plenty of beer to go around. Ray Steele and Jose Rodriguez take over the cooking and grilling, while Ethan, Claude and Elliot clean up the fishing gear, set up the tents and pick up the trash. As Taylor keeps the fire going, Christian, Carrick and John Flynn take charge of setting up the flat screen TV on the mount behind one of the SUV's parked inside the camp area.

"I never imagined camping would be so much fun, and include all the comforts of home." Praises a very impressed Dr. Flynn.

"That's Christian for you; he loves fishing but with comfort, he hates to take a piss in the woods." Carrick nods towards the giant double port-a-potties stationed between the tents.

"Look who's talking old man, who's the one that insisted on bringing his favorite recliner to a fishing trip?"

"Now Christian, you know I have a bad back and…"

"Give it a rest dad, you've been using the same excuse ever since I was ten, you don't fool anyone."

"Listen up bro; stop giving the old man a bad time. If it were up to you, we would be camping back home in your backyard, you wuss." Elliot claps his brother on the shoulder as he lets out a loud burp.

"F… off Elliot."

"WOA, daddy said a bad word, gonna tell mommy, you're bad!"

"Shit, I didn't mean it, sorry. Listen Teddy; don't tell mommy anything about bad words, okay?"

"Huh?"

"It's just guy talk Teddy, so we don't need to tell mommy anything. Remember what I told you about men secrets before?"

"Oh yeah! I remember daddy. Can I say bad words too?"

"Nice going bro." Elliot smirks at his brother.

"Well, Christian, can he?" An amused Ethan asks.

"You're on your own on this one son." Carrick pats him on the back.

"Interesting Christian, teaching your son about secrets at such a young age, why am I not surprised?" Dr. Flynn analyzes with a smile.

"Dile que no Christian." Jose Rodriguez whispers from behind him.

"Christian, I'll pretend I didn't hear that, that's my Annie you are talking about." Ray chastises him.

"How many bad words do you know Teddy?" An amused Claude Bastille asks the little boy who is pulling on his father's wool shirt.

"I know lots, from daddy."

"Oh really, how many is lots?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, of course I'm not allowing my son to curse, I'm just suggesting for him not to tell Ana everything that comes out of our mouths."

Ray laughs and gets his two cents worth. "Son, you know my Annie, she has a way of getting your boy to spill the beans no matter what."

"Damn, I forgot about that."

"Uuuh, you said another bad word daddy, I hear you!"

Everyone laughs at Christian as he glares at all of them while his son jumps up and down laughing along with them.

"Waa hah, very funny. Sorry Teddy, but no more bad words, I promise; and no, you can't say any at all."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, and because I'm the grown up and you are not."

"Can I say them when I get big?"

"Well, uh, no. Maybe. No. I don't think so. Nope!"

"Grandpa, can I say bad words when I get big like daddy?"

"Damn it Teddy, I said no."

"OH, he said damn it!"

The laughter continues as Teddy does his happy dance while Christian tries to get his foot out of his mouth.

…

…

After a while the men disperse into groups, some watch a baseball game while the others remain around the fire pit enjoying good conversation and a cool night.

"Hey dad."

"Yes Christian?"

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"What?"

"Being a parent."

Carrick thinks for a moment before answering. "No son, it does not. But I guarantee you; it will be quite a ride for both of you. You will experience good times and you will learn how to handle the bad ones, that's just life. From those experiences you will grow and gain more insight on being a better father. Don't worry too much Christian; you are doing a great job, just look at that boy of yours to understand what I am saying."

"You got that right Carrick, I couldn't be more proud of my grandson, he's a good kid, a very good kid. You and my Annie have done a great job in raising him." Ray raises his beer can in agreement.

"Teddy is a happy child Christian, a normal kid, the only thing you have to worry about is puberty, once he reaches that stage, you'll start growing gray hairs to match the ones I have now." Mr. Rodriguez chuckles while teasing him.

"Please Jose, don't scare the poor man, let him enjoy his boy while he is still a happy, innocent little bugger. By the way Christian, you may want to keep my number on speed-dial just in case my services may be needed as soon as he turns into a rebellious teenager." Both Dr. Flynn and Mr. Rodrigues laugh at Christian's expression.

"Who knew shrinks had such a good sense of humor." Ray whispers to an amused Carrick.

"John, you are fired, and don't call my son a little bugger."

"You cannot fire me my friend, I'm no longer in your payroll."

The hoots and hollers interrupt the jabbing between the men; it seems that the Marines just hit a three run homer against the Oakland A's.

Christian turns to look at his son who is cheering, jumping up and down along with Elliot and Ethan, clearly enjoying the game along with the other men. He notices that Carrick is also starring fondly at his grandson.

"Hey dad."

"Yes Christian."

"I am really sorry."

"For what son?"

"For everything."

"For everything?"

"Yes, for everything I put you and mom through. For putting up with me and all my bullshit. Sorry for not showing you the respect you deserve, for taking you for granted. You and mom were wonderful parents, still are you know."

Before Carrick can respond, Teddy comes barreling towards them waiving his little arms in excitement.

"Daddy, gramps, did you see it" He hit the ball all the way out there!"

"Woo hoo, give your old grandpa Ray some high fives kiddo!"

"Just look at your son right now Christian; it is moments like this that you remember the most. He is a very loving and happy child, so put your mind at ease my friend, your parenting skills are quite impressive." Dr. Flynn taps his beer can against Christian's while laughter and lively conversations flow around them.

"Thank you for saying that John, it means a great deal to me. Everything I do and every decision I make revolves around my family's happiness and safety. Ana and the kids are my life; they mean the world to me John."

"I know they are, that is very obvious my friend. A toast to family then?"

"Yes, a toast, to family John." Christian responds with a sincere smile towards his friend.

"Daddy, how come mommy and me grandmas didn't wanna come?"

"Because they wanted to have a mom's weekend to themselves. Kind of like us having a boys weekend only."

"Is mommy at Grandma's house?"

"No, she's back home, your grandma Carla is staying at the house, remember?"

"Oh yeah; how come Mr. Bob didn't come too grandpa?" Teddy asks looking straight at this grandfather Ray.

"Well kiddo, um, he had to work so he stayed back home. But I bet you're glad Grandma Carla made the trip to come visit you and Phoebe all the way from Atlanta."

"Yup, I miss my grandma, are you happy to see her too grandpa?"

Christian, Carrick, Dr. Flynn and Mr. Rodriguez notice that Ray seems a bit uncomfortable with his grandson's questions since he begins to clear his throat and his face starts to show a light blush.

"Uh, sure kiddo, I'm happy to see her, just like I'm happy to see you and your mommy too. I miss you all very much you know."

Teddy hops right over to hug his grandfather. "I miss you too grandpa."

Ray hugs his grandson tightly and tenderly kisses his forehead. "Not as much as I miss my big boy."

"Do you miss Grandma Carla too?"

"Ah son, why don't you let Grandpa Ray finish his dinner first, maybe go back and finish watching the game with your uncle Elliot?"

"But dad, Grandma Carla misses grandpa much, I hear her say to mommy, and she kissed grandpa too."

Carrick tries to distract his grandson too. "Teddy, why don't you go back with Uncle Elliot and watch the game?"

"Commercials are on, what were you saying Teddy boy?" Elliot's curiosity gets the best of him.

"Grandma and grandpa were kissing, I see them." Teddy smiles pointing at his mortified grandfather.

'Oh boy, this is getting good now!" Elliot lifts his folding chair to join the group behind him.

"Elliot!" Calls out Carrick as a warning.

"Son, were you spying on Grandpa Ray? What have I told you about eves dropping on grownups?" Christian reprimands his son.

"Daddy, I'm not eves popping, I went to the kitchen and Grandpa Ray was kissing Grandma Carla on the mouth, just like you kiss mommy!"

You could hear a pin drop, hear the crickets from miles away, until…

"Hot diggidy dog, I knew it!"

"Ray Steele, you rascal you!"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now!"

"Man, now this is what I call having fun!"

"Dios mio Ray, did you really kiss her?"

"Sweet Jesus, have you no filter boy?"

"But daddy, I just wanted a Popsicle."

"Teddy, you owe your grandfather Ray an apology. You do not say things like that in front of other people. That was very embarrassing for your grandpa. Apologize right now young man."

Teddy whispers his apology, not quite understanding why he is being scolded. "I'm sorry grandpa; I didn't mean to be bad." He kicks a few small rocks with his foot while pouting.

"Christian, he did nothing wrong, he is just a child who walked in on a private moment between Carla and me. He does not understand, he was asking questions out of curiosity. I'm to blame, not the boy."

"I know Ray; it's just that he needs to…wait, so you did kiss Carla?"

Ray sighs while rubbing his chin. "Yes, I did, so there. But if you all don't mind, it's a private matter which I do not wish to discuss tonight."

"Understood Ray, and I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"We understand Ray, but you know that I'll bug the hell out of you, so plan on spilling the beans soon my friend." Jose lightly punches Ray's arm, knowing full well that his friend will confide in him sooner or later.

"Daddy, am I in trouble?"

"No, you're off the hook for now. But son, you and I are going to have a little talk later, man to man, okay?"

"Man to man, with me?"

A smiling Christian responds "Yes, man to man, with you." He is rewarded with a tight hug from his son.

"Daddy, how come you kiss mommy in the mouth?"

"What?"

"Kissing, how come you kiss mommy here." He points to Christian's lips.

"Because I like your mom very, very much; she is soft and tastes sweet."

"Does everyone like kissing moms?"

You can hear murmurs of acknowledgment from around the campfire.

An already tipsy Elliot drags his chair again towards his nephew. "Teddy my boy, kisses are the best when you kiss a soft, beautiful girl, or boy, depending on what rocks your boat." That earns him a slap behind the head, courtesy of his father Carrick.

"OUCH!"

"Elliot, you big oaf!" Christian shouts while glaring at his drunken brother who is laughing.

"Uncle Leliot is funny daddy!" Laughs the five year old.

"Kisses are the best when they taste like peaches and cream, yummy!" Declares Carrick while tickling his grandson.

"Is that what grandma Grace tastes like?" A giggling Teddy asks.

"Yes, like peaches and cream."

"I like chocolate, but I also like jellybeans. Sophie tastes like jellybeans."

All of a sudden everyone is staring at the five year old with raised eyebrows and opened mouths, especially Jason Taylor.

"Excuse me Theodore; did you just say you my Sophie tastes like jellybeans?"

"Oh my, this evening is turning out full of surprises." Quips Dr. Flynn.

"The gods are on my side tonight, best night ever!" Declares Elliot while still laughing.

"Never a dull moment with the Greys around." Smirks Ethan at an amused Claude.

"Taylor, I'm sure Teddy meant nothing by it…"

"Uhu, Sophie tastes like jellybeans, I like kissing her, she tastes yummy."

"That's my nephew, a true Grey and that's the truth; you make me so proud Teddy boy." Elliot pretends to be overwhelmed and sniffs, earning a deadly glare from Taylor.

A laughing Ethan has to ask. "Jellybeans, huh?"

"Son, what the hell?"

"Oh, oh, you said a bad word again daddy!"

"Mr. Grey, may I suggest that you have the 'man to man' talk with your son sooner rather than later?" Taylor faces Christian with his arms crossed against his chest while trying to ignore the laughs and guffaws around him.

Grinning from ear to ear, Teddy tugs at Taylor's shirt. "I like Sophie; she made me my favorite brownies for my birthday, and gave me my present."

"What kind of present did she give you Teddy?" Ethan asks.

"A kiss, she said so."

"Taylor."

"Grey?"

"Should we start planning the wedding now or wait a few more years."

Christian's humor surprises Taylor, and all he can think of doing is rubbing his temples and puff out a huge gush of breath. "I think I'll have a talk with Sophie when we get back home."

"Don't be too hard on her Jason, she cares for Teddy, and I'm sure that was just a friendly kiss. Besides, I hear she has a big crush on that beefy actor, you know, the one who played the werewolf on those teen vampire movies." Christian can't help annoying his most trustworthy head of security guy; he's enjoying himself too much.

…

…

After large amounts of food are consumed, Elliot decides to round up most everyone to continue watching the baseball game. "Teddy my man, lets' get back to the game, the Mariners are winning for a change, can't miss that now can we."

A couple of hours later everyone retires to their assigned tents, including Christian, Carrick and Teddy who are sharing the same one.

"Man I'm tired; guess the old man's bones aren't what they used to be." Yawning and stretching, Carrick decides to call it a night. "God, this inflatable mattress feels good. Well, I'm done for today; don't forget to start the grill tomorrow morning for breakfast son, it's your turn."

"I won't forget dad, sleep well."

"With this mattress I know I will; goodnight Christian, night Teddy boy."

"Night Grandpa, luv you."

"Love you too Teddy."

Christian and Teddy settle on a double wide inflatable bed, and after a long day of hiking and fishing, they are both very tired and ready for sleep.

"Daddy."

"Yes Teddy."

"I like camping and hiking."

"Yeah, so do I."

"I like fishing with my grandpas."

"I'm glad, I like fishing with them too."

"Daddy."

"Umm."

"I like kisses. I like kissing Sophie."

Christian turns over to face his son. "Hum, what, kisses?"

"I like kisses." A yawning Teddy places his hand on his father's cheek. "Do you like kisses too daddy?"

A smiling Christian places his own hand on top of his son's. "Yes, I like kisses very much, especially when I get them from you, your mom and your sister."

"Mom likes kisses too, she smiles a lot when you kiss her, I see her."

"Well that's good to know, I like kissing her a lot."

Teddy returns his father's smile but can hardly keep his eyes open.

"Son, just go to sleep. We have a long day planned tomorrow. Are you warm enough, do you need another blanket?"

"Nope, I'm okay daddy."

"Alright then, goodnight Teddy, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Humm." Is all the sleepy little boy can answer.

After a while, as Christian is about to drift into a state of unconsciousness, he hears his little boy's soft whisper.

"I like being with you daddy, more than fishing."

Christian's reaction to his son's words is to put his arm around his little warm body and pull him closer to him, unaware that his own father is still awake.

Tears are streaming down Carrick's face, and they are not tears of sadness or grief, but of happiness. His tears are of pure joy, joy that his son Christian has finally found what he thought he was lacking, and was not worthy of; unconditional love. His son is now a happy and stronger man, a man who is capable of loving and accepting it in return; his relationship with Ana and his children is proof of that.

For many years Carrick feared that his younger son would never let go of the anger and torment that plagued him since his childhood. For a while he even thought that no one ever would be able to reach him; not him, Grace or even Dr. Flynn, that is until he met the love of his life, Anastasia Steel. But it was the birth of his first child, Theodore, that proved to him that he was more than worthy of love, loving others and even capable of nurturing another human being. Christian still had bouts of insecurity now and then, but was not afraid to meet the challenges of fatherhood head on anymore.

As Carrick wipes his tears away, he turns over to face both Christian and Teddy who are now sound asleep. He cannot take his eyes away from the sight before him, that of his son and grandson sleeping together in a loving embrace.

Soon he sub comes to a comfortable and welcomed unconsciousness.

…

…

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just wanted to show a little more interaction between Teddy, Carrick, Elliot and Ray Steele. Please don't forget to review, good or bad one, I'll take them. I read every single one and try to respond to each one when possible. Till next time. **

**XOXO**


	7. Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey; it belongs only to E. L. James**

...

**Growing Pains**

…

…

"Oh come on Dad, Keenan and Jimmy will be waiting for me, I promised them I would be there!"

"Ted, I said no. You know security has to plan ahead, you should have told me sooner."

"Jeez, it's just a skate park dad, only skateboarders or kids from the neighborhood go there. I doubt I'll run into some pedo or terrorists."

Christian cringes at the mention of 'pedo', there are some ghosts from his past that he would rather forget. "Ted, that's not funny and I said no, end of conversation."

"Mom, tell him, you know that parents always hang out there too, and they got security cameras!"

"Stop whining son, it won't work."

"Christian, Teddy and his friends have gone to that park before, and some parents do stay behind to keep a close eye on everyone. You can have Taylor assign Robert and Lance; they can do a quick check before Teddy and his friends head over there."

"Ana, I said no." Christian pulls his wife into the hallway out of hearing range. "Love, you know we have to be more careful now. After that Encino attempt against the Zuckerber's kid, I... I just can't Ana, I have to protect him, protect us, more than ever."

Anastasia understands her husband's concern; she cups his face as if to soothe his worries away. "Oh Christian, my paranoid, controlling fifty, what am I going to do with you?"

With a smile he replies. "Well Mrs. Grey, I can think of a few things you can do to take my worries away."

"OMG! Are you two serious? Hello! I can hear everything! We're talking about me, remember?"

"Relax honey; we're just discussing a way for you to meet up with your friends at the park after security has had a chance to check everything out."

"Seriously Ana? I just told your son he cannot go. No, no and no!"

An annoyed Anastasia glares at her husband and she crosses her arms in defiance. "Christian, everyone in this family is fully aware that putting up with body guards following our every move is just a way of life for us. We accept that, does not mean we like it, but we accept it. You and Taylor have hired the best and most trustworthy guards to protect us. Now, Robert and Lance have been guarding your son for years now, and done a wonderful job. I trust them to keep our son safe Christian, and you know they will not allow him to go or get near anyone, or any place, that they deem dangerous or suspicious. Besides, they know him too well; they never fall for his shenanigans and don't put up with his B.S. either."

Christian looks at his son who is smiling from ear to ear at his mother. "Wipe that smirk off your face boy, I still haven't agreed to anything." Teddy immediately stops smiling. "Now, besides Keenan and Jimmy, who else were you planning on meeting there?"

Before Teddy can reply, Christian gets a call from security at the gate. "Mr. Grey, we have a Mr. Peterson, Forrest Peterson here, he is dropping off your son's friend Sam. Theodore supposedly told Sam to come by the house today?"

"What the…hold on… Teddy, did you forget to tell us you were expecting someone today?"

"Um, yeah, sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. I invited Sam to join us, is that okay?" Teddy backs away a few steps from his father who is now glaring at him.

"For the love of…Tanner, tell Mr. Peterson to drop off Sam at the gate, you can bring him to the front door yourself." An exasperated Christian shuts his cell phone off without waiting for a response. "Son, how many times have we told you not to invite people over until you clear it with us? We need to know in advance who and when people are coming by!"

"Sorry Dad, it was a spur of the moment thing. I met Sam just a few weeks ago, you know, new kid in school and all, likes skateboarding too."

"Christian, what is the harm here? You can't go trying to run background checks on all thirteen year olds your son befriends. Teddy needs friends his own age. Would you prefer that he spent his time with Phoebe or Ava, trying on new clothes and shoes? "

"Of course not Ana, I'm happy that he makes friends so easily, but he knows full well he is supposed to check with us before he goes on inviting people over. Besides, it's the parents I run background checks on."

"Dad, please tell me you don't do that! Mom, they're just my friend's parents for f… err, I mean for Pete's sake!"

Anastasia shakes her head in disbelief. "Christian, I can't believe you, I'm afraid you and I are going to have another sit down to discuss this, you just crossed that line again Mr. Grey."

The argument is interrupted by Mrs. Taylor. "Mr. Grey, Ana, Teddy's friend is here."

"Thanks Gail, please bring Sam in." Anastasia turns to look at Christian who is still frowning.

Within a few seconds the house guest makes an entrance behind Mrs. Taylor. "Hey Teddy, some crib you have here. How are ya?"

Christian and Anastasia's mouths drop open, while a nervous Teddy greets his new friend. "Hey Sam, glad you could make it. Sorry about the third degree out there."

"No big deal; so, when are we meeting with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum?"

It is Christian who reacts first by clearing his throat after the initial shock wears off. "Excuse me son, but it seems that your Mother and I are not acquainted with the young lady. I believe introductions are in order."

Samantha Peterson, or Sam for short, is quite a sight. She is a pretty, blue eyed, freckled faced red headed young girl who is dressed in baggy jeans, white sneakers and tee shirt, with an equally baggy plaid opened long sleeve shirt. A backwards Red Sox baseball cap covers her red hair that is braided by the sides.

"Um, yeah, Sam, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, meet Sam. My friend…from school... she's new." Teddy fidgets a little as he runs his hand through his hair, a trait he inherited from his father.

"Nice to meet you both, Teddy talks about you all the time." Christian and Anastasia can't help but to smile back at the cute girl that is holding a skateboard that appears bigger than her.

"Well now, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you Sam, but I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Ted never mentioned you before. Did he say you're new in school?" Christian asks.

"Yep, my parents moved from Arizona, dad got transferred here."

"Really, and what does your father do?"

Anastasia could tell where this was leading to. "Christian, I am sure Sam didn't come here to talk about her Dad. I'm Teddy's mom, Anastasia, very nice to meet you Sam. "

Sam's eyes widen as she takes a closer look at Anastasia. "Wow, you sure are pretty." She turns to her friend. "No wonder Jimmy thinks your Mom is hot Teddy."

Anastasia gasps as she covers her mouth, then bursts laughing out loud. Christian glares at his wife since he is clearly not amused. "Excuse me Sam, but what exactly did Jimmy say?"

"Ah, Dad, Jimmy was only kidding. Come on Sam, let's go to my room, we'll call the guys from there." Teddy pulls Sam quickly away by the hand while grabbing her skateboard from her.

"Whoa Teddy, slow down…ah, nice meeting you two!"

Both Christian and Anastasia stare down the hall as their son disappears along with his new friend. "Well, now we know why he wants to go skateboarding so badly. She is a cute one." Christian smiles.

"Christian, let Teddy go out with his friends, let him have his fun like any other kid."

He signs while leaning behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Alright Ana, I'll call Taylor, I guess the guys can take him and Sam to the park but only after we pick up Phoebe and Phil."

"Oh Christian, I almost forgot to tell you that Kate called, she asked if they can spend the night. Ava and Phoebe have some friends over and Mia is giving them pedicures, and Phil seems to be having a lot of fun with Carl and Elliot."

"I'm afraid to ask Ana, but what kind of fun is Elliot having with the boys?"

"Relax Christian, Elliot took them earlier to Jungle Jim's, and from what Kate told me, you couldn't tell who was having more fun, the kids or Elliot. She said she had to walk out a few times because she was too embarrassed to be seen next to him." They both laugh at the thought of Elliot Grey acting like a five year old. "Anyways, he already set a large tent outside their back yard; he's planning to camp out with them tonight. Before you complain Christian, he already arranged it with security, they will be camping out as well, and he is planning to use the thermal heaters from your last camping trip to keep them warm."

Christian is still not convinced. "I don't know Ana, I know my brother is a good father and can handle his kids, but Ava and Carl are too tame compared to Phil, the things he tries to pull and..."

"Christian, they will be fine, Elliot knows how to handle your son, trust me. Besides, if we let Teddy spend the afternoon at the skate park with his friends, well, that leaves just us. You and me, and the house, all to ourselves…" It only takes a few seconds for Christian to react as his passionate kiss ends their conversation.

…..

….

**Hours later at the skate park**

….

"Teddy, that was some sweet turn you made, you left some serious burn marks dude!"

"Turn, turn, watch out Jimmy!"

"Seriously dude!"

"Look Teddy, I can swing the board back and forth now, check it out!"

Teddy and his friends have been at the park for hours, under the watchful eyes of his body guards, Robert and Lance, who kept their distance but keep scanning the park at all times.

"Hey Teddy, do they follow you everywhere, all the time?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. They're cool guys though, they don't hover."

"How come you have bodyguards?"

"Long story Sam, but it's because of my Dad."

"Is your Dad some kind of Big Kahuna?"

Teddy laughs at Sam's reference. "Yeah, you could say that."

"I'm getting kinda thirsty Teddy; you wanna go get some drinks at the snack bar?"

"Sure, let me ask the guys if they want anything."

After asking his friends what they want, Teddy and Sam head to the snack bar as they are followed by his bodyguards.

"I'm really glad you asked me to join you guys, I didn't want to spend another weekend stuck at home with Mom and Dad."

"Don't you like your parents?" Teddy asks.

"Yeah, I do, they are a little weird, but they're okay. It's just that I wanted to spend time with friends, you know what I mean?"

"Yep, I know what you mean. I like my parents too, but I rather spend time with Jimmy and Keenan, they're a lot more fun to hang around with, they're trouble makers you know."

"Only them? What about you Teddy?"

"What about me?"

"You're a trouble maker too, that's what Jimmy tells me."

"Ah, don't believe what he tells you, half of what comes out his mouth is B.S."

"Really, so you don't give your parents a hard time?"

"Nah, not really. My brother Phil is only five and he already gives my old man mini heart attacks. Every time he does something stupid, my dad's neck vein pops out. Mom is always chasing after him cos he's always running around the house breaking things."

"How about your sister; Phoebe, right?"

"Phebs, yup, she's just like Dad, very bossy, she gets away with everything. She's got dad wrapped around her chubby finger, she's spoiled rotten."

"And you're not?" Sam smirks at Teddy.

"Hell no, do you know how many times a day I hear my full name being called? Theodore Raymond Grey!" Teddy does his best Christian Grey voice imitation. "Mom does the same, but she doesn't swear like my dad though."

"Oh God, I know what you mean. Every time I hear my full name I know I'm getting punished for something. But it's my Mom who does the swearing, my dad is kind of quiet, Mom says he's too soft on me."

"My Dad could write his own dictionary on swearing. Mom hates it when he does it in front of us, but he can't help himself. My uncle Elliot is the same way, my aunt Kate smacks his head every time he does it, and he just laughs it off."

Sam smiles as she tells Teddy. "Your family sounds just like mine, crazy."

"You want crazy? My Dad gets angry at my uncle Elliot when he swears in front of us, then he swears at him for swearing at us!" Both laugh out loud. "Then, my Grandma gets mad at both and scolds them right in front of us, and they just take it, they stand there with their tails between their legs!"

"Man oh man Teddy, your family is crazy. My Dad keeps a swear jar, and every time my Mom swears, he makes her put a dollar in the jar for every bad word she says."

"Oh, I can top that. We used to keep swear jars in every room, and every time Dad spit a bad word out, Mom made him put in a twenty dollar bill."

"A twenty for each word, serious?"

"Yep, for each word; anyways, Dad will never change, so instead of jars, now all of us have five gallon jugs, and let me tell you, they are always full with tens and twenty's."

"Teddy, that's a fortune, what do you spend it on?"

Teddy snorts. "On nothing, we don't get to spend it. Mom makes sure that once the jugs are full, we take them to Salvation Army or the St. Andrews Mission Center. Dad says that he only swears on purpose so that we can donate more money."

After drinking their sodas, they both head back to the skate area where his other two friends are waiting for their drinks.

"What took you too so long Grey, I'm dying of thirst here!"

"Chill out Keenan, we only took a few minutes; the line at the snack bar was long." Teddy hands the sodas to his friend.

"Are you sure you weren't making googly eyes with that blond with the big boobs, you know, the one who flirts with you all the time?" Jimmy the trouble maker asks.

Teddy rolls his eyes. "Come on guys, she doesn't flirt with me, she's too old, she's dating that Eric guy from the YMCA, he's like, twenty two?"

"What do you mean she's too old, I thought you liked older chicks, didn't you tell us that you kissed that Sophie girl several times? She's like what, twenty and in college?"

All the while Sam is just listening and cannot help but ask. "Teddy, you've kissed girls already?"

"Heck yeah he has, his Dad's head security guy is Sophie's dad, she lives on his property when she comes home to visit. Pucker up Grey!" Jimmy puckers his lips and starts making kissing noises only to aggravate Teddy.

"Shut up Jimmy, that's not funny at all. Go away and mind your own business!"

"Jeez, Teddy, what's up your butt?" His friend Keenan asks, surprised at his reaction.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" He walks away embarrassed while Sam fallows him.

"Teddy, wait up, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just away from those jerks."

Teddy approaches the nearest bench and takes a seat while still sulking. "Those two have the biggest mouths, I swear."

"They were just messing with you Teddy; I don't think they meant anything bad." Sam bumps his arm with hers and smiles at him as he turns to look at her.

He notices what pretty eyes his friend has, and he wonders why he never noticed them before. They just sit for a while without speaking until Sam breaks the silence between them.

"Teddy, did you really kiss that older girl, Sophie?"

His cheeks turn a shade of pink. "Um, yeah."

"Did she kiss you or did you kiss her first?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss her first?"

"Why do you want to know Sam, it's kinda embarrassing you know."

"Sorry, my bad. None of my business."

Sam looks away; she does not want Teddy to see the disappointment on her face.

"She kissed me first."

"What?"

"Sophie, she kissed me first. I was only five the first time she kissed me." He turns to look at Sam.

"Only five?"

"Yes, it was my birthday, and she kissed me after she gave me my birthday gift. She kissed me on the lips very quickly. I guess you can say that was my first real kiss."

Sam smiles back at Teddy, but it is a sad smile.

"How many times has she kissed you?"

"Mmm, only three times."

"Were you still five then?"

"Nope, the second time I was about ten. She and her stepmom, Mrs. Taylor were taking care of us when Mom and Dad went out one night to some fancy dance. She came into my room just to talk, you know, about school and stuff. I just told her she was very pretty, and before I knew it, she just kissed me. That kiss was just a little longer than the first one." Teddy did not realize that he was running his fingers through his bronze hair.

"And the third time?"

"What?"

"You said she kissed you three times."

"Oh, yeah, the last time was just last year. She came home to visit her Dad for spring break, and as always, we went for a walk by the meadow. She likes to take long walks and talk about everything, she's very smart and I like hanging around with her. She told me that she wished her boyfriend was as nice and understanding as me. Anyways, she asked me if it was okay for her to kiss me, and I said yes." Teddy turns to look at Sam, to see if she is paying attention, she is. "The last kiss was the best, it was longer than the others and she opened her lips that time."

Sam does not want to hear anymore, she abruptly gets up and pulls her cell phone out, surprising Teddy.

"Shit, are you okay Sam?"

"Uhu."

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I gotta get home."

"What? We've only been here a few hours, we can stay longer."

"No, I can't Teddy…Hello Dad..."

Sam walks away leaving a bewildered Teddy behind, but after a minute, he decides to follow her after she finishes her phone call. "Sam, why did you call you Dad? I told you I would give you a ride back home. What's wrong Samantha?"

"Nothing Teddy, nothing is wrong. I just want to go home. Go back to Twiddle Dee and Dum, they're waiting for you." Sam walks away from Teddy heading for the main entrance, leaving him behind scratching his head.

Not sure of what to do next, Teddy just turns back and heads towards his two friends who are oblivious to what just happened. It is then he hears his name being called on by Robert. "Theodore, is your friend Sam coming back with us?"

"Nope!" It is all he can answer.

…

…

…..

**Back at the Grey house**

…

"Christian, I think you need to talk to Teddy. He's locked himself in his room and he won't come out; I think he is upset about something."

"Did you try to talk to him about whatever is bugging him?"

"No, because when he got back from the park he was muttering something about girls being crazy and didn't even answer me when I asked him what was wrong. He just gave me that 'leave me alone' look and slammed his door shut."

"Hum, I bet it had something to do with that Samantha girl." He turns to look at his wife with a smirk. "He is right you know, girls are crazy."

"Oh for heaven's sake Christian, just go and talk to your son."

"Fine woman; but you and I, are not done yet." He smacks Ana's behind as he heads towards his son's room.

Christian knocks on his son's door lightly a few times, but gets no response.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, if you don't open this door I'll…"

The door opens before he finishes his threat, and he is greeted by sulking young boy.

"Teddy, is there something you and I need to talk about? Something you need to tell me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, well, nice talking to you."

Teddy decides to vent right before Christian is almost out the door.

"What is it with girls Dad?"

"Excuse me?"

"Girls, what are they so weird?"

"Son, maybe you can explain better?"

"Samantha, girls, why do they do stuff that makes no sense?"

Christian decides to take a seat on Teddy's bed to make himself more comfortable. "Okay Ted, explain away. Does your mood have anything to do with your girlfriend Sam?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whoa, okay; I mean your friend Sam?"

"Yes, Sam!"

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"Hell if I know!"

"What?"

"I don't know what's wrong, that's why I'm so mad Dad. She makes no sense at all. She asked me all this questions, and I answered them. But then she gets mad, and I don't know why, then she leaves!"

"What questions did she ask you? What did you answer?"

"It doesn't matter Dad, she asked. Why would she ask me questions if she wouldn't like my answers?"

"Ted, you're not making sense here. Why don't you start with telling me what questions did she ask you?"

"She asked me about kissing. She wanted to know if I kissed any girls. So I told her I did."

Over the next ten minutes Teddy relays the entire conversation he had earlier during the day with his friend Sam. He explains as best as he can recall his previous kissing encounters with Taylor's daughter. Christian asks only a few questions as he lets his son tell the whole story. After Teddy is done venting, he drops back on his bed and covers his eyes with his arm.

"Dad, I just don't get it. I don't know what I did wrong. I like Sam, she's a good friend, even though I've only known her for just a few weeks. Why would she leave mad at me?"

"Son, you have a lot to learn about girls. And I'm afraid that it will take you a lifetime to learn that you still don't know diddley."

"What?"

"Look, from what I can tell, the reason that Sam left upset…"

"Not upset Dad, she was mad."

"No Teddy, she left upset, maybe a little mad, but mostly upset."

"But why, what did I do?"

"Teddy, did it ever occur to you that your friend Sam maybe likes you a little more than just a friend?"

"Huh?"

"Very eloquent son."

"Huh?"

"Teddy, I think you unintentionally hurt Sam's feelings. She probably likes you and maybe got jealous when you were telling her about your kissing encounters with Sophie."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way son."

"But, she, she's one of the guys. I don't think she likes me that way."

"Let me ask you this; if Jimmy or Keenan came to you and told you that they liked Sam, and wanted to kiss her, how would you feel about it?"

"What? No. No freaking way!"

"No? No what son?"

"They can't kiss her, no way!"

"Why not? She's a cute looking girl, and they, well, they're young, and okay looking. Well, maybe not okay looking, they both look like squirrels if you ask me."

"They wouldn't dare kiss her; I'd beat the crap out of both!"

"I see, you can't even think of anyone else kissing her, but it's okay for you to tell her that you kissed another girl, is that correct?"

"Dad, I, no, it's not okay, but she asked. Oh, man, I'm so confused Dad!"

"Listed son, let's go downstairs and make some hot chocolate, this is going to take a little longer than I planned. "

"Ugg, I'm so way confused."

"Hey son, before we head down, don't ever tell anyone, and I mean anyone in this house, about you kissing Sophie."

"Dad, she kissed me, all three times."

"Teddy, it doesn't matter who kissed who first, unless you want to live a long and happy life, Taylor must never find out about the other two times Sophie kissed you, ever, you understand me?"

"Taylor?"

"Yes, big, bad M…..F…Taylor."

"Jesus Dad, that alone is worth about a hundred bucks for the swear jug."

"Fine, just please don't tell your mother."

"Tell her what?"

"Good boy, you're a good son, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. You're not too bad either. Just grumpy, controlling, moody, nosey…"

"Keep it up boy and I'll deliver you personally to Taylor, served on a silver platter."

"Ouch!"

"Come on Teddy, let's get us some hot chocolate, this will take a while."

"Kay."

…

…..

….

**I hope you enjoyed this little story about a boy's journey in life. Teddy is only experiencing the angsts that all boys experience at a young age. **

**Please review, let me know what you think, and I am more than happy to consider suggestions or ideas for stories. **

**XOXOXO**


	8. Message from author

**CLARIFICATION**

To all my readers, I would like to clarify or explain the relationship between Teddy Grey and Sophie Taylor. In no way did I intend to imply a Christian/Elena type of relationship between them. Teddy has a simple crush on Sophie, and she in turn adores Teddy, but not in a romantic way. I imagined her kissing Teddy the way she did due to her youth and immaturity, and Teddy being a precocious and eager little boy, of course enjoyed the kiss just like any other little rascal would. I remember my first kiss, I kissed my cousin's younger friend when I was thirteen, and he was only nine. But boy was he cute, and to this day I never regretted kissing him. As for a twenty something Sophie kissing Teddy at the age of thirteen, I do think she came close to crossing the line, but to her it was just a soft, loving kiss and she acted on impulse. I wrote this in my last chapter because I plan to address the crush Teddy has on Sophie in future chapters, and it will be funny, since Christian will be right in the middle of it. Remember, I created the Sam/Samantha character that happens to be the same age as Teddy.

Phew, not that I got that off my chest, now I can concentrate on finishing another Teddy's Moments chapter for next week.

Note: Yes, I gave Elliot and Kate a son, Carl; I figured Elliot could use a son so that he could become Phil's partner in crime.

Kudos to dm1990 for calling me out on the Eva mistake, I know it's Ava, guess I was just thinking Eva, my niece, and if you PM me regarding you previous suggestions, I promise to include them somehow in future chapters.

Love and kisses you all!


	9. My Boys

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, BEEN SO BUSY GETTING READY FOR THE HOLIDAYS AND ALSO BEEN WORKING OVERTIME FOR EXTRA MONEY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER; IT IS FROM ANASTASIA'S POINT OF VIEW. I FIGURED THAT SHE NEEDED TO HAVE HER SAY TOO REGARDING TEDDY'S MOMENTS. IN THIS CHAPTER TEDDY IS AROUND FOUR YEARS OLD.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, it belongs to E.L. James**

**...**

**ANA'S BOYS**

**...**

**APOV**

Great, my Phoebe is drooling again and acting fuzzy, and both Christian and Teddy got sick about the same time. It started with just the sniffles but graduated to a full blown nasty cold. Thank heaven for Grace; she has been coming by daily for the last few days to check up on my boys. And by boys, I mean little boys.

I swear, Christian acts more like a child when sick than his own son. Not that they are not sick, but he plays his 'I'm so sick Honey' card over and over, I know he's over doing it. Yes, billionaire CEO, master of his own universe, king of control freaks, becomes a sulking, pouting, demanding little boy when he gets sick.

"Momma, momma." My sweet little angel loves attention.

"Hey there Phoebe, how's my little angel?" I kiss both her chubby little checks that are smothered with jelly.

"Mmmm, momma, iss, iss!" She puckers her sweet, pink and sticky lips at me. How can I resist? I kiss her again.

"Ana, you've barely touched your French toast, I'll finish feeding Phoebe. Go on, take time to finish up, you'll need your strength with those two upstairs."

God bless Gail, she's heaven sent. My life and home would be in chaos if it were not for her. Not only is she my right hand person and confidant, but she also runs my entire household when I am away. She is also my official, unofficial babysitter. She adores my kids, I know she does, she shows it by the way she treats them, and of course my kids adore her back.

"Gail, what would I do without you?" I give her a light hug before I sit back down.

"Ana, you do just fine on your own, but you have to remember that you have to take care of yourself too, and I'm more than happy to help. I enjoy being around the kids so much." She smiles as she wipes Phoebe's sticky face.

"I know, I realize I keep running around in circles trying to do too many things at one time. I should be fine as soon as I give my body some fuel, maybe I can take a little break after..." My cell phone buzzes, and I immediately know who that buzz is from.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you presence is required again." Gail gives me a sympathetic look.

"Ten freaking minutes, that's how long ago he called me the last time." I grumble.

"Ana, look, just finish your breakfast. I'll go up this time and see what they need."

Did I ever say how much I appreciate this woman?

I consider her offer, but knowing my husband, he will just dismiss her with some B.S. excuse and call me again. I have spoiled that man.

"No Gail, that's okay. My boys, my responsibility. Can you just please keep an eye on Phoebe for me again?"

"Sure thing Ana, I'll make sure at least she gets to finish her breakfast. Right my little sweet cake?"

Apparently I'm not the only doing the spoiling around here. There is nothing that Gail would not do for my kids. They have everyone wrapped around their little fingers. Even Taylor, I've seen it firsthand. I lost count of how many times I have caught him doing silly baby talk with Phoebe and mock wrestling with Teddy. I am truly blessed to have these two wonderful people in my life.

My cell phone buzzes again, really Christian.

"Coming, I'm coming for Christ sakes!" I yell knowing he can hear me.

Let me see, I have already bluffed their pillows, made them hot cocoa, with little marshmallows I might add. I brought them their favorite blankets, the blue Spiderman Man for Teddy, and the red Avengers one for Christian. Yes, my husband is a big fan of all the Avengers movies, and outside our little family unit, no one else knows this, well, maybe except for Elliot. Christian already threatened his older brother with bodily harm if he ever revealed this to anyone, but Elliot just flipped him the bird. Boys I tell you. Oh, and lets not forget, I counted exactly six marshmallows in each cup. Apparently my genius business man of a husband forgets how to count when he is sick.

"Christian, I was just about to have breakfast, what do you need now?" It sounds more like a scolding than a question.

"I'm sorry Honey, but Teddy and I need more hot cocoa." He sniffs while giving me the guilty look.

"Christian, you both still have cocoa in your mugs." I try not to scold him as I inspect their mugs.

"Yeah, but they're cold, they're not hot anymore." He turns to look at Teddy as he holds both mugs.

Don't lose your temper Anastasia, don't lose your temper!

"Christian, you could have gone downstairs yourself to get more hot cocoa, all you have to do is put the mugs in the microwave." I tell him while rubbing my temples.

"I could have, but then the marshmallows melt. Besides, you make hot coco better than anyone else, right Teddy?"

He actually has the nerve to scoot his soon close to him just to get him to face me.

"Uhu, I like hot cocoa you make Mommy."

Oh no he does not; he's giving me that wide eye puppy dog look, and with a pout for Christ sakes.

I sigh as I grab their mugs. "Fine, two hot cocoas coming up. Is there anything else Mr. Grey and his spawn desire while I go downstairs again, for the tenth time?"

That husband of mine has the audacity to smirk at me in between his coughs. "Why yes (cough) Mrs. Grey, will you please put some extra marshmallows? While (cough) you're at it, can you also bring us some of those delicious oatmeal cookies that Gail made?"

I wish I could smack him behind the head, but I don't want to set a bad example in front of my son. So instead, I bow and waive my hand, then huff my way out of the family room. It takes me only a few minutes to fill, heat and add more marshmallows into their mugs, and grab oatmeal cookies before I head upstairs again. At this pace I'll probably lose a good couple of pounds by week's end.

"Here you go Sire, and young master Teddy. " This time I bow with both arms extended, causing my son to giggle at me.

"Mommy's funny Daddy."

"Aaachuu!"

"For Pete's sake Christian, please cover your mouth when you sneeze; I don't want to catch your nasty virus Mr. Grey. Now if you too will excuse me, I would like to finish my breakfast before it spoils due to long exposure."

"Ana, love, my back and shoulders ache so much, (cough) can you please give me a back rub, sweetheart?" He asks while wiping his nose.

Is he serious?

"Christian, I'm hungry; I haven't had my breakfast yet. The back rub can wait."

He thinks that pouting is going to work this time, but no, no Siree Bob.

"Please Ana, I already took two Tylenols and I'm still very achy. Please Love?"

Nope, not working. I'm done.

"Mommy, me back hurts too."

No, not my son too. Give it up Ana, you're doomed, you cannot deny your son anything, but I can still try.

"Teddy sweetheart, your Daddy can rub your back while you watch cartoons; right Daddy?" I give Christian my best 'you better agree or else' look, but the big jerk still finds a loophole.

"I can, but who's going to rub my back while I'm rubbing his back? Besides, Mommy's fingers (cough) are softer for back rubs. Mine are long and hard."

Did he just wink at me?

"Mommy?"

I just can't win.

"Fine, fine, move over Mr. Long fingers, but you better start rubbing your son's back too."

Thank goodness for double wide family couches, as I sit behind Christian to rub his back and shoulders. My Teddy pops himself in between his father's legs.

"There, happy now?" I snap at my gloating husband.

"Yes Mrs. Grey. I'm the happiest (coughs) SOB in the planet right now."

The back and shoulder rubbing continues for a few minutes before Christian hands me a peace offering.

"Ana, would you like some of my hot cocoa? You can have my cookies. Here, I'll feed you love."

"No, I'm fine Christian." I pout like my son. Okay, so he learned that from me.

"Ana, are you mad at me sweetheart?"

"No, I'm not, just tired, that's all." I sigh for full effect.

Christian turns to me and takes my hands in his. "Ana, I'm sorry I'm taking advantage of you."

I continue pouting while he caresses my chin.

"You don't have to rub my back anymore Love. I'm sorry, I should have realized that we (cough) been running your ragged all morning."

I can hear the sincerity in his voice. Great, now I feel guilty. After all, my boys are sick, and it's my duty to take care of them.

"Turn around Christian." I tell him.

"What?"

"I said, turn around Mr. Grey." I grab his shoulders and try to twist him around.

He turns towards the TV, and even though I'm facing his back, I can tell he's smirking.

"Mommy, can u rub my back too?"

Gail must have guessed my predicament, because after a few minutes of back rubbing and handing tissues to Teddy, she walks in the family room with a tray full of warm biscuits, jelly, fruit, a cup of yogurt and a cup of my favorite English tea.

Have I said how much I love this woman?

"Here you go Ana, breakfast and your favorite tea. Mr. Grey, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap 'sniff'." That's my eloquent husband for you.

Gail just ignores his response; she is used to his mood swings. The woman is an Angel.

"How is my favorite little boy feeling today?" She asks as she tenderly wipes snot with a tissue from my son's nose.

"I'm sick Miss Gay." He forces a few coughs for better effects.

"I know my boy, but you'll get better pretty soon. Your Mommy and I will make sure of that."

"Gail, do you need for me to finish feeding Phoebe?"

"Nope, all done Ana. I put her in her playpen, she's getting a little sleepy, and she'll be ready for morning nap soon."

"Shit Ana, I miss my baby. I haven't held or kissed her in days."

"Oh Daddy, wu said a bad word!"

"I know Christian, but you're still too sick to go near her. Give it a couple of days more. I don't want my little angel to get sick too."

"Mommy, Daddy said bad word!"

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have a menu to prepare, and I need to get the new maid up to date with the chores." With her usual smile she turns to leave and reminds me before walking out. "Call me is you need anything Ana."

"Christian, you need to give Gail another raise. I would fall apart without her here."

"Ana, we just gave her a raise two months ago."

I stop rubbing his back and give him a 'yes you will' glare as he turns to look at me.

"Fine, we'll give her another raise."

"Mommy, Daddy said bad word!"

"No I did not son, you must have heard wrong."

"But…"

"No buts young man, do you want me to rub your back or not?"

"Hump."

"Okay then."

In between rubbing Christian's back, I manage to eat some of Gail's mouthwatering biscuits and take a few sips of my tea. Christian has stopped rubbing Teddy's back, he is so absorbed watching Sponge Bob and giggling to even notice.

"Honey, why are my feet so achy?"

Oh no, not the feet too.

"Baby?"

"What?"

"Why do my feet ache so much?"

"I don't know Christian, you been on your ass all morning long."

He turns to look at me and has the nerve to smirk again. What is it with all the Grey men and smirking?

"Are you dissing me Mrs. Grey?"

"Yep."

"You know what will happen if you continue to diss me, Mrs. Grey?" He whispers as he begins to rub his hands on my arms.

Normally I would welcome Christian's friskiness, but not when he has a runny, red nose, phlem in his throat and a million germs ready to spread.

"Christian, are you serious? You're sick, remember? It's not the time for that; besides, Teddy is right here." I nod to his giggling son.

"Dam, I almost forgot."

"Nice try Mr. Grey."

"Ana, Love."

He is persistent, I give him that.

"Please."

"Christian."

"Please, sweetheart?"

"Jezz! Alright, but you have to move over, your legs are too long Christian."

"I love you Ana."

"Move!"

"Yes dear."

As he makes himself more comfortable on the sofa, he places his feet on my lap. I decide not to take his socks off, since his feet get cold very quickly. I begin by rubbing his left foot first, and immediately he starts moaning.

"Mrs. Grey, nobody rubs my feet like you do."

"Mr. Grey, nobody else better be rubbing your feet in the first place."

Christian leans his head on the arm rest while he continues to cough and moan at the same time. His moans attract my son's attention away from his favorite cartoon show.

"Mommy, what you doing?"

"Rubbing you Dad's feet."

"Why?"

"Because they hurt son."

"Daddy, you feet hurt?"

"Yep."

After a few seconds, I swear I can read my son's mind.

"Mommy?"

I knew it, here it comes.

"Mommy, my feet hurt too." Worthy of an Olympic gymnast move, he half turns and jumps right in between his father and me.

"My feet hurt too Daddy 'sniff'."

"No, they don't."

Seems like Daddy doesn't want to share Mommy.

"They do Daddy!"

Before Christian can react, Teddy jumps smack in the middle of the sofa and pulls his father's left leg, trying to lift it above his head.

"Teddy, what the..."

"Let him Christian, he wants his Mommy to rub his feet too." I am rewarded with my son's huge grin, and a snotty nose. "I can rub both of you. You boys need to learn how to share Mommy."

Christian scowls but relents as he lifts his leg to allow Teddy to plop himself between his legs. He immediately takes his socks off, and as soon as he makes himself comfortable between his father and me, he sticks his right foot out almost in front of my nose.

Yes, I allow my boys to rule me, my bad.

...

"I'm glad you finally had a chance to finish eating Ana. If you want, you can go upstairs to get ready. What time is Grace getting here?" Gail asks.

"She said she would be here around noon."

"Then you still have time to go and take a nap. Go on, I'll keep an eye on Mr. Grey and Teddy."

"Are you sure Gail?"

Yes, the woman is a saint.

"Go Ana, do it now before Phoebe wakes up."

I love my daughter, but you don't have to tell me twice to take advantage of a nap.

As I am heading upstairs, my motherly radar kicks in. It's been too quite up there. No cell phone buzzing, no whistling, no yelling my name. Hum, I wonder if they finally fell asleep.

I decide to tip toe over, being as quite as I can, and head over to take a peek inside the family room.

As I near the room I can hear Teddy's voice.

"Does you ouwee hurt Daddy."

No response.

"Daddy?"

"No." Comes out in a whisper.

"How you got the ouwee Daddy?"

"I...I fell." Again, he whispers.

"Did you hurt Daddy?"

A few seconds of silence pass.

"Yes."

"You were big then?"

"No, no, I was ..."

I need to get closer, I can hear Teddy just fine, but I can barely hear Christian's words.

"You were little?"

"Yes Teddy."

"How little?"

"Little, like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, even more little."

Teddy says something else but I can't make out what he is saying this time.

"Younger."

Why is Christian whispering? Maybe I should go in. No, better not, sounds like father and son talk to me.

"You hurt a lot when little Daddy?"

"Yes."

"You hurt now?"

I can hear Christian taking a deep breath. What is going on?

"No Teddy, I don't hurt now."

"I don't want you to hurt Daddy."

Is Teddy pouting? Sounds like it.

"I don't hurt anymore Teddy."

"I make it better; I make ouwee go away Daddy."

What's the ouwey Teddy's talking about?

"See Daddy?"

"Teddy, no..."

Is that kissing I hear? Sounds like my Teddy.

"I make ouwee go away."

There it is again, he is kissing Christian, or something else.

"Teddy."

"Bad, bad ouwee."

Is that Christian gasping? What the...

"I make all your ouwees go away Daddy."

"Teddy, son..."

"You don't hurt no more."

Wait, Teddy's still kissing Christian, but, that sounds...is Christian crying? I've heard enough, Peeping Tom be dammed, here I come.

I enter the room. What is this, Teddy is kissing Christian's chest?

His chest...

His scars...

His ouwees...

My son, he is pointing at his father's scars, he's looking at them with sadness, then slowly bends down and kisses one by one; slowly, tenderly.

Oh my fifty, my Christian, my son.

I continue walking slowly towards Christian and Teddy, and as I get closer, I meet Christian's eyes for the first time.

Tears are streaming down his eyes.

His left hand is holding Teddy's back.

His right hand is caressing my son's messy copper hair.

Teddy continues placing feather kisses on his father's chest. One by one, scar by scar.

I am frozen, I cannot move any further. I do not know what to do or say right away.

"Teddy, sweetheart, what are you doing?" I ask my son.

Teddy turns to look back at me.

"Making Daddy's ouwees go away. Bad ouwees."

Christian's tears continue to fall.

"They're bad ouwees Teddy?"

"Uhu, making Daddy sad. They bad."

"Are you making them go away?"

"Uhu, won't hurt Daddy no more." He nods his head with pride.

I look at Christian again, and he smiles.

He smiles.

He takes Teddy's face between his large hands and kisses him on his forehead.

They look at each other.

They smile at each other.

"Daddy, you feel better?"

Christian smiles as he tries to wipe some tears away.

"Yes, I feel so much better son. So much better."

"No more ouwees Daddy."

"No, no more ouwees, I've got you now. I've got you Teddy."

I just stand there, staring at them, as they hug each other.

Christian kisses his son again.

Christian lets go of Teddy.

Teddy hops right over to where he dropped his Spider Man blanket before, and plops down in front of the TV.

How many episodes of Sponge Bob do they show in a day?

I'm still on the same spot, I haven't moved.

I feel Christian's arm pulling me towards him.

He pulls me on his lap.

I place one arm around his shoulders.

I place the other around his neck.

I lean my head on his.

He stopped crying.

I wipes his tears.

His hand comes up to touch my face.

He wipes my tears.

My tears.

Yes, I love to take care of my boys.

My boys.

...

...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter from Anastasia's point of view. I wrote it while sick with flu like symptoms and a bad headache, so please overlook any or all grammar mistakes since I had a hard time concentrating.

I am working on my next chapter and hope to post it by next week.

I have written down suggestions from some reviewers, and I promise to include them in future chapters, as soon as I get a chance to continue writing more updates.

Please review, I promise I do read all reviews, even though I do not get the chance to reply to all.

XOXO


	10. Girls and bikinis

**Sorry for the late update, but just got back from Flagstaff, Arizona where I spent a whole week during the holiday. Did not get a chance to finish a couple of Christmas stories I had intended to post during late December, so I decided to post this little story I had already written since November. This update has nothing to do with Christmas, but maybe will warm you up a bit and make you yearn for some summer weather.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, E.L. James does, but I love to play with her characters, especially Teddy. **

**Girls and bikinis**

…**..**

(Teddy's email to his friend Jimmy) Sometime in the future.

…**..**

Que pasa Jimmy?

That was one long ass email you sent me, and all I asked you was how your family summer vacation was going, not how dysfunctional is your family? Jeez Jimbo! At least you're vacationing somewhere else outside rainy Washington State.

How was my summer vacation you asked? Well, I got sunburned real good. I look like a lobster, and I'm still peeling off flakes of skin. And yes, I got to see many hot looking girls in bikinis! Aren't you jealous yet? Ha, Ha, just kidding Jimbo.

San Guatanejo is beyond words, beautiful beach dude; best one in Mexico if you ask me. Most Mexican girls I met could speak English, so communication was no problem at all, although I did impress them with my 'Gringo' Spanish. Yep, one of the best summer vacations I've had so far.

Mom and Dad pretty much let me do my thing, although I had my two personal shadows following me everywhere I went. Robert and Lance are cool, they don't always tell Dad everything I do, cos if they did, I would be grounded for the rest of my life. Besides, Robert is really smooth with the ladies, I'm learning a lot from him, and Lance, well, let's just say he took care of a few 'incidents' my brother and I managed to get involved in, nothing serious, really. Thank God we stayed in my parent's boat cos besides being able to make a faster getaway, and if we stayed at a hotel, everyone in Mexico would have heard Dad yell all types of profanities known to mankind. Any hoot, I'll tell you all about the fire later.

Did Phoebe or Phil ruin my fun you ask? Well, they tried, but let's start with Phil. Why start with my younger brother? I'll tell you why. Because he is the biggest pain in my ass, that's why. He tried to ruin every chance I had to hook up with a beautiful girl by following me everywhere and opening his big mouth. He embarrassed me with the 'I'm the cute on' and 'I can make better flopping noises with my armpits'. He even called me pizza face! Twice! While I was singing to two girls from Ensenada with my guitar! Dude, I was singing in Spanish too! I know, cheesy, but hey, girls love a guy that can sing and play a guitar. But all was not lost, cos Lance suddenly showed up out of nowhere and grabbed Phil over his shoulder and hightailed out of sight.

My cousins Ava and Carl joined us this time, and thank God for that. As least Ava kept Phoebe busy and away from me. As always Phil and Carl got into more trouble; yep, I'll tell you about that other fire later.

Phoebe and Ava look nothing alike, but they are very alike, if you know what I mean. They both like to boss everyone around, just like my Dad. Mom says that Ava is more like Aunt Kate than Uncle Elliot. One thing is for sure, Phil and Carl are just like him. Dad says those two are like two peas in a pod that was farted out by Uncle Elliot. Gross! Those two together usually means trouble, so Dad lays off me because he is too busy keeping an eye on them.

Did I ever tell you that once Phil got into Mom's purse, and got what he thought was pink candy and offered it to Dad's guests at some fancy shindig to raise money for one of my Grandma's charities? Turns out it was not pink candy at all, but Mom's tampons. Poor Mom, she was mortified and humiliated, since most of the guests Phil offered the 'candy' to were guys, and he told them they were from Mom. Waaahaa! I know, too much information.

Any hoot, besides Dad's shouting and Mom trying to calm him down and scolding all of us, we really did have a good time. By the way, jet skis are the best. What a rush! I got to ride with a very cute girl I met from New Mexico. Dad even let me invite her over for dinner, he even asked her parents for permission. Guess they knew who Dad was cos they both just stared at him with their mouths open when he asked them. Her name is Cindy and she is really cute and nice. She's got freckles and long hair. I got her cell and email, but haven't called her yet; guess I'm not sure what to talk about. She likes some boy band, and those cheese werewolf books, and she likes to dance. In other words, we have nothing in common. But she is very cute.

Dude, why do you keep asking how my Mom looks in a bikini? You're sick, you know that? For the hundredth time Jimbo...She. Is. My. Mom! Seriously dude? I don't stare at her, or Phoebe, or Ava, sick! Eeuuuyy!

That reminds me though, Mom does get a lot of stares from old dudes, even some young ones, and that bothers Dad a whole lot.

Wanna hear something funny? We were having dinner at this restaurant in San Guatanejo one night, and this one oldie was staring and drooling at Mom, so I expected Dad to get mad and say something to the old fart. But guess what, it was Phil who apparently didn't take well to having some perv leer at Mom, so he took one of his sandals off and threw it right at him. He's got good aim dude, got him right smack on his face, guess all that pitching training was worth it. Anyways, Mom got all embarrassed and really mad at him and spent a long time apologizing to the old dude, but Dad just stood there without saying anything, just giving this guy the 'evil' eye. You now that look Jimbo, the one Dad gives you when you act all goofy around Mom? Yep, that's one. Any hoot, Phil got punished. Mom took away all his games and iPod, and made him apologize to the old guy. Later that day, Dad came into our room and hugged Phil. He told Phil that what he did was wrong, but that he understood why he did it. He made us promise never to tell Mom when he told us that he was just about to grab the guy by the neck when Phil decided to throw his Randy Johnson strike right at the moron's face. Mom did get very mad at Dad too, cos she heard all of us laughing our butts off when she came by to check up on Phil.

So, the moral of the story is:

If you don't want to get Phil's shoe on your face, or Dad's foot up your ass, or my fist up your nose; **STOP ASKING HOW MOM LOOKS IN A BIKINI**!

Your best friend,

Theodore Grey

P.S. See ya this Saturday at Keenan's B-day party!

…

…..

Short but silly chapter I wrote a while back using some suggestions from my readers for Teddy's stories. I decided not to post the Christmas themed stories I started but never finished, so I will instead try to finish a couple of chapters I am writing for my other stories, A Birthday To Remember and Five Years later.

I hope you enjoyed and please review, all input is greatly appreciated.

Note: to all non-baseball fans, Randy Johnson is a future hall of famer, if he isn't one already. Great former pitcher that won many Cy Young awards. The elite of pitchers.


	11. Big Brother

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BETWEEN CHAPTERS, BUT I AM DEALING WITH SOME HEALTH ISSUES RIGHT NOW AND THAT HAS SLOWED ME DOWN A BIT. I KNOW, EXCUSES, EXCUSES, BUT THE DAMN FLU HAS STRUCK EVERY FAMILY MEMBER OF MINE, INCLUDING MYSELF.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG, it belongs to E.L. James, and I am just borrowing her characters to have fun with.**

...

**Big Brother**

...

"Ah Mom, you promised!"

"I promised no such thing Teddy; I only told you that I would think about it first."

"But I already told Keenan I could spend the night over." Teddy whines.

"Listen to me young man; I did not promise you anything and besides, Keenan will be joining us on our trip to Colorado so you'll see him next week."

A grumbling Teddy stumps his way to the kitchen table.

"No fair, I wanted to spend the night at his place."

"Stop sulking Teddy, you know that today is family night. Your father and I look forward to spending time with you and your sister, so zip it and suck it up young man." She admonishes him even though she is used to her son's mood swings; after all, he is his father's son. He sounds just like Christian when he doesn't get his way.

"Hump!" Teddy grunts as he glares at his mother.

"Oh spare me the pity me party. You're always spending time with Keenan or Jimmy, or, or, that skinny kid with the long hair and braces. What's his name?" She questions him.

"Lurch." Teddy answers while frowning.

"Did you just call him Lurch?" She asks amused.

"Yeah, his name is Lurch."

"Lurch? Are you kidding me? What kind of name is that for a boy?"

Teddy sighs. "It's his nickname; he likes it better than his real name."

"Which is?" She asks.

"Eugene." He answers with a smile.

"Oh, okay then, Lurch it is." Anastasia returns the smile.

…

"Mom, do we have to have family night?"

"Yes Teddy, we do. Don't you like spending time with little old me and your dad, Teddy bear?"

"Ah mom, don't call me that, I'm not a kid anymore." Teddy pouts.

"Teddy, you're only eight and you're still my boy. My little blip. My. Teddy. Bear." She kisses his cheek between each word.

"Mom, okay, okay." He pleads while wiping his cheeks "No more sloppy kisses. Jeez!"

"Don't Jeez at me Mister; I can kiss you all I want my Teddy bear." Anastasia laughs at her son's sour expression.

….

"Mom, how come you walk funny? Is it cos you're getting so big?"

"Gee Teddy, thanks for the compliment and for the record, I'm not big, big. I'm pregnant, that's why I walk funny." Ana smiles as she rubs her expanding abdomen.

"So, mom, you're sure it's a boy, and not a girl?"

"Yes sweetheart, it's a boy. " Her smile widens.

"Are you sure, sure?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yes honey, we're sure." She answers.

"Good, I'm glad you're having a boy then."

Anastasia is not surprised at his statement, but has to ask.

"You are, and why is that?"

"Cos..." He manages to look a little guilty.

"Because." She corrects him.

"Because another girl would be bossy too, just like Phoebe. Girls are bossy mom." He stares directly at her as he nods.

"Teddy, you really don't mean that, do you?"

"Yep, I do, cos it's true." He nods again while grabbing an apple from the table.

"That is not a nice thing to say about your sister or any other girls Teddy."

"But mom, it's true. Phoebe is very bossy with me and my friends. That's why I like to go to their house and not stay here cos Phoebe is always butting in and telling us what to do."

Anastasia sighs; she knows there is some truth to what Teddy is telling her, after all, she is also Christian's daughter, a younger version of fifty shades of bossiness.

"Teddy, just because your sister is a little bossy…"

"A little! Mom, she's…"

"Young man, don't interrupt me. As I was saying, just because Phoebe is a little bossy, like your dad, that doesn't mean that all girls are bossy. Guys can be very bossy too you know."

"You mean like dad?" Teddy smirks.

"Well, yes, like your dad, but you don't have to tell him I said so. Got it?" She points at him.

"Kay, but still, most girls I know are bossy. Aunt Kate is bossy and so is Ava. The girls I know at school are always trying to boss me around. Teddy do this, Teddy do that, yak, yak, yak." He mimics with his hand.

Anastasia snorts as she ruffles his hair.

"Oh my, little peanut is getting restless." She softly rubs her belly.

"Huh?"

"Your baby brother, he's moving around again. Here, you want to feel him?" She reaches out to take his hand.

"Um, okay. Does it hurt mom?"

"No sweetheart, it doesn't hurt at all. It only feels funny. Here, he's moving around again, feel this."

She places Teddy's hand with hers just above the right side of her abdomen.

"Feel that?" She asks smiling.

As he caresses Anastasia's belly, he feels a thumping sensation against his hand for the first time.

"Whoa! Mom, is that the baby moving?" He asks in awe.

"Yes Teddy bear, that's your little brother moving around."

And that is how Christian finds Anastasia and Teddy when he arrives home from work.

…..

**Months later**

...

"Mrs. Grey, you outdid yourself again with dinner. It was delicious, just like you babe." Christian compliments his wife while placing feather like kisses on her neck.

"Umm, Mr. Grey, stop it, or I'll never finish cleaning up. We'll have plenty of time later tonight for your kinky foolery."

"Leave the damn dishes alone Ana; Maria can take care of the kitchen. Besides, I have a …"

"MOM, DAD, TEDDY JUST FLIPPED ME THE FINGER!" Phoebe's yell interrupts the moment.

"Sweet Jesus, is there a day that can go by without these two fighting?" Grumbles Christian.

"Nope, just another exiting day at the Grey's." Quips Anastasia.

"DADDY, TELL TEDDY TO STOP IT!" Phoebe yells again from the top of the stairs.

"Christian, it's your turn to have another talk with Teddy. He's been grumpy and sulking all week, and he's taking it out on Phoebe again."

"What's wrong with that boy now, do I need to punish him again?" Christian asks as he turn to his wife.

Anastasia kisses her husband lightly on the lips.

"No, I don't think so babe. You just need to talk to him. He's been acting this way since we had Phil in case you haven't noticed."

Christian sighs "Yes, I have, and I remember he behaved all goofy too when Phoebe was born, and he acted like a little jackass with you. I discussed it with John at the time and he told me that it was simply his way of lashing out his jealousy because of how he felt; he must have felt that he was competing for our attention. Teddy is older now and thank God he doesn't throw things around anymore, but I think it's the same type of feelings surfacing again."

Anastasia seems amused. "Wow Mr. Grey, it seems all those years in therapy paid off, I am very impressed."

"Are you making fun of me Mrs. Grey?" He pretends to glare.

"Nope, not at all Mr. Grey. What you just said actually makes sense. Teddy will never admit it, but he misses the attention he used to get as an only child, and now he has two siblings instead of one. You know Teddy, he loves attention. It makes perfect sense to me."

Christian sighs before he kisses his wife on the forehead before heading upstairs.

"Time to have another talk with Teddy and put a stop to the terror he is inflicting on poor Phoebe."

Anastasia watches as Christian heads upstairs, leans against the breakfast bar waiting for the next drama outburst to come.

"MOM, TEDDY JUST STUCK HIS TONGUE AT ME, AND HE CALLED ME PHE PHE!

...

"Do you hear that love?"

"Hear what Christian?"

"That, nothing but peace and quiet." He whispers in her ear.

Anastasia smiles, it's been a while since giving birth to her youngest son, little Phillip Charles Grey, that she and Christian have been able to enjoy a quiet moment without interruptions.

"Our little peanut is finally asleep, Phoebe won't be back from Kate's' until tomorrow, and Teddy's all pooped out after his soccer game. Last time I checked on him he was still lights out, so we can have our alone time Mrs. Grey." Christian says in a seductive tone.

"What exactly do you have in mind Mr. Grey?" Anastasia giggles.

"Oh baby, you know exactly what I have in mind."

"Christian, I'm still a little bloated; I don't look very sexy right now." She pouts.

"Babe, I love your fullness. Come on Ana, let's get our freaky grove ...wait, what the...did you hear that?"

"Hear what Christian, I don't ...oh, wait, it's, is that Teddy's voice coming from the baby's monitor?"

Both are surprised and stare at each other as they hear Teddy's voice coming from the baby monitor that is located on top of night stand next to their bed.

...

"You know Phil, you're not as wrinkly anymore, you don't look like a raisin no more, that's what Uncle Elliot calls you. Guess you're growing, huh."

A gurgling noise can be heard in the background.

"Dude, you've got it easy. You eat, you sleep, you poop, and you eat, sleep and poop. Yep, that's the life for ya."

Christian turns the volume up as Teddy continues his brotherly talk.

"So, what are you looking at, huh? Am I that funny looking?"

"Christian, little peanut doesn't smile much at me, does he with you?"

Christian responds by shaking his head.

"Christian, the monitor is turned one way only, Teddy can't hear us, right?" She asks.

He nods to confirm she's right.

More gurgling noises can be heard besides Teddy's giggles.

"Guess you're not so bad, you smell good, except when you poop. That's gross. How can someone so little poop so smelly? You think that's funny too? Hey, your hair is growing, looks like mine."

"Ana, you really think Phil is smiling at Teddy?"

"I think so, he sounds like he is, it sounds more than a gurgle." Anastasia gets closer to the monitor.

"You want to see something funny?...huhuhu, wahuhu, waahuhu, wahuu..."

"God Lord Ana, what is that boy doing in there, he woke him up and..."

He is interrupted by Anastasia pointing to the lap top screen on the dresser.

"Christian, turn on the Skype, Teddy doesn't know about the camera."

An amused Christian raises his eyebrows at his wife.

"Are you not curious to see what he's doing in Phil's room?" Anastasia asks.

"I like how your mind works Mrs. Grey."

...

Both Christian and Anastasia's eyes widen in amazement as soon as Teddy appears on screen.

He appears to be doing some kind of weird dance. He is flapping his arms while jumping up and down all over the place. He is grunting some weird noises while making funny faces towards the crib.

"Ana, what the hell is he doing? Is he dancing? Because if he is the boy has no rhythm at all." Christian scratches his head.

"I don't think he's really dancing Christian, he's just goofing around." She smiles at him.

"Christian, look, look. Our little peanut is smiling. Look Christian!"

Anastasia is so excited that she does not realize that she just pinched Christian's arm.

"Ouch! Ana, what gives?"

"Ooops, sorry babe."

...

"Phew, I'm pooped." Teddy wipes his brow as he pulls a chair next to the crib.

"That's how Uncle Elliot used to dance to make me laugh. Funny, dad calls him a big ape, or a big loaf, whatever that means."

"I knew it, that big oaf is behind my son's weird behavior and..."

"Shush Christian, I can't hear now."

"Yeah, you'll like Uncle Elliot, he's cool. He likes sports, he's funny and he tells good jokes, and he likes to eat a lot, and I mean a lot. He plays the guitar and he can sing too, he says that's how he gets Aunt Kate to dance freaky with him, but I don't know that means. Oh yeah, he likes to build things too. Yep, he builds houses, big ones too."

Little Phil appears to be listening to his big brother, his little head is turned towards Teddy while making gurgling noises.

"You'll like Aunt Kate too, cos she's real pretty and knows lots of things. She's going to have a baby and mom says she's having a boy too. She writes a newspaper, I think, and she can drink under a table, that's what Uncle Elliot said. She's kind of bossy and so is Ava, but dad says that's just cos she breaks balls."

"Christian, you didn't." Anastasia admonishes her husband.

"Ana, baby, I don't know what he's talking about." He gives her his best poker face as she gives him the stinky eye.

"Hump...you and I, we're having a talk later Mr. Grey."

...

"You'll really like Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan. They don't have kids yet, but mom said they will soon cos they want kids real bad, Aunt Mia loves kids. She likes us a lot, and she smells like candy and she takes Phoebe shopping all the time. She takes me to the movies and to the park."

Christian smiles as he turns to look at Anastasia.

"Ethan and Uncle Elliot go to my games, and they cheer really loud. Uncle Elliot and dad always yell at the coach and refs, and that's so embarrassing. Dad yells that they need glasses, and he calls them blind. Mom gets mad at him when he does that. Nobody gets mad at Uncle Elliot cos he's big and he smiles a lot at the other moms. He likes to play games and he's teaching me too, and he takes me skateboarding cos dad doesn't skate, but he does. Well, not really, he skates like an old guy."

Both Christian and Anastasia laugh at Elliot's expense.

"Anyways, I hope Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan have babies, so they won't be lonely no more. Dad told Uncle Elliot that they can adopt kids cos Uncle Ethan poops blanks, so I guess he's sick or something."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, what the hell were you thinking talking to Elliot about that in front of Teddy…"

Christian raises his hands to interrupt Anastasia.

"Whoa Ana, you know I would never say things like that in front of the kids. He must have overheard a private conversation I had with Elliot."

Anastasia glares at her husband.

"Look Ana, I promise to be more careful, it was a private conversation I had with my brother. I didn't even know that Teddy was around."

Anastasia sighs as she calms down. "I'm sorry Christian, but you know how Teddy and Phoebe are, they hear everything. Those two seem to appear when you least expect them."

As Christian nods, more gurgling noises are heard along with Teddy's giggles.

"Yep, Phoebe is bossy too, but she's very smart and she likes dancing. Don't tell mom or dad, but she helps me with my homework, I hate math and spelling. Ugh! Anyways, she helps me a lot, but only if I promise not to hide her stuff or put bugs in her room or open my mouth full of food." He opens his mouth and makes gagging noises.

"She thinks all boys are gross cos we can fart louder and stinkier than girls. I think she's just jealous cos she wants to play sports like me, but she falls down a lot. Mom says she's a little clumsy, like her. I heard mom tell grandma that she's a drama queen, like Aunt Mia. I don't know what drama queen is, I think it's like acting, like on TV, so I guess she can act."

Now it's Christian's turn to glare at his wife, who in turn gives him an apologetic look.

"We have the best grandmas and grandpas. Grandma Grace is a doctor, a kid's doctor. Grandpa Carrick is a lawyer, and my friend Jimmy says his dad says lawyers run with ambulances. He must get real tired doing that. Grandpa is really smart, and he's funny too, I heard him call dad a donkey one time, and dad didn't get mad, he just laughed. Grandpa Ray likes to fish, he knows everything about fishing and he likes to drink beer. Did you know that he can build cabinets? Yep, he works with wood, and he can cook too, you'll like him. He's not funny but he likes Uncle Elliot a lot, he makes him laugh too."

Little Phil stops gurgling and starts making cooing sounds.

"Yeah, we have two grandpas and two grandmas. Oh, I almost forgot Grandma Carla, that's mom's mom. She cries all the time, but mom says she cries cos she's happy. Girls like to cry when they are happy. Any hoot, grandma Carla married grandpa Ray two times, mom said that's because she fell in love with him twice."

Teddy reaches to touch Phil's chubby hand.

"Mom and dad are always kissing, all the time. I guess they really like each other. They kiss in front of my friends, and that's embarrassing. Eeck! "

"He's right you know, I do like you a lot, Mrs. Grey." Christian leans over to kiss his wife.

"Mom and dad have friends too. Mr. Taylor is dad's friend, he calls him his right arm and he's married to Mrs. Gail. She's the best cook ever, and she takes care of us. She also helps mom a lot, cos mom says she will get lost without Mrs. Gail, and Mr. Taylor takes care of dad. He makes sure nothing bad happens to him."

More cooing sounds can be heard in the background.

"Dad also has a friend who knows how to fight. He knows martial arts, and he's teaching me. Dad and he fight together, but Mr. Bastille still kicks his butt. It's okay though, cos dad is very strong too, and he can run faster than anyone I know, even faster than Mr. Taylor. I like Mr. Flynn, he's some kind of doctor and he talks funny, mom says that he's been dad's friend for a long time, and he's got two boys that play football. Mrs. Flynn is mom's friend and she's real nice."

"Ha, he's so wrong; he's only kicked my butt twice in the last year. I kicked his four times." A petulant Christian tells his wife.

"Of course baby, you're just as good as Claude, I know that." Anastasia assures him.

...

"Mom's the best, she works with lots and lots of books and puts them in stores. Dad says mom's real smart. She smells even better than Aunt Mia and she can cook too, but Aunt Mia bakes really good cakes and cookies. She always makes my birthday cakes. I hope you grow your teeth soon so you can eat her cakes too."

Little Phil coos as he smiles.

"Ah, you'd like that." Teddy grins wide. "Yep, cakes make me smile too. Dad likes chocolate cake, so that's my favorite. Mom bakes the chocolate ones, even cupcakes, dad loves them. We eat them with milk, all of them. Dad says we have to eat everything on the plate, cos there are kids that don't have enough food to eat and we are lucky to have food. Yep, that's what he says."

Anastasia looks lovingly at Christian who is smiling watching the screen.

"Dad yells a lot, and he says bad words." He looks around the nursery. "You don't have a swear jar yet but mom will get you one, she puts them in our rooms, and every time dad says bad words, he has to put money in them and then we can buy lots of food for kids that don't have any. Mom says she punishes dad when he's a bad, and he says sorry when he says bad words."

"I have gotten better at not yelling and cussing Ana."

"Yes Mr. Grey, but you still have a potty mouth." She smirks.

"Pufft." Is Christian's eloquent response.

...

"I know, I can teach you sports. I can play soccer, my favorite. I can throw a baseball, and I can skate, and I'm learning to ski. Dad and Uncle Elliot can ski real good, so they're teaching us. Phoebe and Ava are really good at skiing. Mom tries to, but she's afraid of running into a tree."

Apparently little Phil is starting to get fussy and is starting to gurgle more while wiggling his chubby little arms and legs.

"Are you hungry? Shoot, guess you want your milk. Okay, well, uh, guess I should get mom."

As Teddy gets up from his chair, he decides to take a closer look at his little brother who appears to be looking back at him. He rubs his pink chubby cheek lightly as little Phil tries to nibble on his fingers.

"I can teach you things, mom and dad said so, cos I'm your big brother. I can teach you all about sports. I can teach you all kinds of things, like drawing, playing the guitar; I'm learning how to play it. I can teach you how to skate and how to use my chemistry set. You can play with my toys, it's okay, I guess I can share." And with that he leaves the nursery to head straight to his parent's bedroom.

"Mom, dad." He knocks lightly on the door. "I think Phil is hungry."

Immediately Anastasia opens the door and with a huge smile as she hugs her oldest son, surprising him.

"Um, mom, I can't breathe."

Anastasia loosens her hold but kisses Teddy on his forehead before heading over to the nursery without saying a word.

"Uh, what gives?" He turns to look at his father. "Mom's weird."

"Yes, she is." Christian smiles as he calls his son over. "Teddy, come here son."

Teddy walks inside the bedroom towards his father.

"Son, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're a great kid. You're a good son, and I think you are a very good brother, to both Phoebe and Phillip." He leans down to hug his son, surprising him again by his gesture and comment.

"Huh?"

"You heard me boy, now don't you have some homework to do? Like math or spelling?"

Teddy groans as he remembers his unfinished homework.

"Go on son, go finish your schoolwork."

"Okay, but…"

"But what Teddy?"

"I have math homework, and it's hard."

"It is not that hard Teddy, you just need to concentrate more. I'm pretty good with numbers and calculations. I can help you if you want.

"You can? I mean, sure, I need help. I don't like math very much."

Christian smirks at him. "Yeah, I know. I know son."

...

This chapter is the short version of the original one I wrote, but decided to post it like this because I felt the longer version dragged on and did not like the ending. Not one of my best stories but I hope to get inspired again soon.

I hope you enjoyed and please review, I welcome new ideas for future chapters. A big kudos to all the readers that take the time to review my stories, it is greatly appreciated.

LOTS OF HUGS FOR MY REGULAR READERS!


	12. An update from Astrid

To all my readers who are familiar with my personal profile, you probably know a little about my history with cancer. I was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer back on 2011 and pulled through with an operation, chemo and then radiation. I was doing very well for a while until early this year, because unfortunately my cancer came back. I started chemotherapy again and I am hoping for the best. I am only coming forth with this very personal information because I have been getting many PM's asking when I am going to update my stories, especially Teddy's Moments.

I want to start by apologizing for not responding to all my readers who have been waiting for my updates, because I had planned to continue earlier, but because of everything I have been dealing with lately, well, my inspiration flew out the window. If anyone out there has ever experience the side effects of chemo, you would know what a "chemo headache" means. It means sometimes you have a hard time concentrating because your brain feels like it is in a fog, especially when you are trying to read or write. But the good news is that I am feeling much better now. The fog is gone, so I started to review my partially written updates and decided that I will continue with all my stories this week.

I want to send out a big thank you to all readers who expressed interest in continuing reading my stories, which means the world to me. To think that I can bring some enjoyment to someone I have never met is just awesome.

I ask for patience to just give me some time to start updating again, and I promise I will try my best not to disappoint you all.

I enjoy reading so many stories on this website from many wonderful writers, which I will mention just a few right now.

Ellabankss

Klcm

Lillian121

Lievans

Nuwriter (I had given you a negative review long time ago, but the more I kept reading your story, the more I realized what a good writer you are)

Lizlemonnumber2

Newgirl3366 and Louisuvittonfreak

Alright now, off to writing I go….

Astrid

LOTS OF XOXOXOXO!


	13. Our Chores

I AM FINALLY BACK, AND VERY EXCITED TO BE ABLE TO CONTINUE MY STORIES AGAIN. I MISSED POSTING TEDDY'S MOMENTS SINCE I HAD A FEW PARAGRAPHS ALREADY WRITTEN MONTHS AGO. I CHOSE THIS STORY AFTER I HAD A LONG CONVERSATION WITH MY NEWPHEWS REGARDING THEIR CHORES. KIDS WILL BE KIDS, BUT THEY HAVE TO LEARN.

DISCLAIMER: E.L. JAMES OWNS FIFTY SHADES OF GREY; I'M ONLY HAVING FUN WITH HER CHARACTERS.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY

**OUR CHORES**

"It's just not fair Uncle Elliot! Complains Teddy as he raises his arms. "I get to do more chores than Phoebe just because she's a girl. Not fair at all."

"Oh stop whining Teddy, you know I do my share just like you." Phoebe complains. "It's not my fault you drag your bony ass all day long complaining about everything instead of doing what you are supposed to do, and I agree though, I do get too much stuff to do too."

"Um… She's got a point there Ted my man… um…" Responds Elliot as he munches on his sandwich. "Just get your chores done early so you can get on with the rest of the day."

"Jeez Uncle Elliot, that's your third sandwich already. How much can you eat in one sitting?" Phoebe asks in awe.

Elliot enjoys spending time with his nephew and niece. Christian and Anastasia have asked Elliot and Kate to keep an eye on their oldest kids for the day since they had to take their youngest son Phil to the dentist along with Elliot's son Carl, or Dennis the menace as his grandfather Carrick jokingly called him. Ava was spending the day with a friend from school and Kate was still at work trying to meet a deadline for publication. So that left Elliot and Christian's security to keep an eye on Christian and Ana's kids.

"Hey, I work hard all day, and I work out almost daily, so I burn a lot of calories. A big, strong, hot looking guy like me needs his fuel to keep going." Elliot waggles his eyebrows as he continues to devour his sandwich.

"Eww! Uncle Elliot, you're not hot looking, you… you're just my uncle." Phoebe wrinkles her nose.

"I don't know about hot Uncle, but I think you're just getting fat." Teddy smirks as he pats Elliot's belly.

"Hey there now, I'll have you know that I made Seattle's list of most attractive men; that's five years in a row I'll have you know."

"Oh yeah? And who came up with that list? The big chubby chasers club, or big bellies lovers united?" Teddy barely finishes his sentence as he doubles in his chair laughing and slapping his knee while Phoebe unsuccessfully tries to prevent the giggles.

"Listen my not so funny and whiny nephew. You will eventually get older, and your skinny, bony ass will grow before you can say 'what da'! Your belly will stick out, your forehead will look bigger once your hair thins out, and your feet will grow twice their size they are now. And by the size of them right now, I say you will put Shakel O'Neil to shame with the size of those flappers." And with that Elliot takes a huge bite of his sandwich as he slaps teddy on the back.

"Pufff!" Is Teddy's sarcastic response.

"Uncle Elliot is right Teddy, you do have pretty big feet, almost as big as dad and he's way older than you."

"Oh yeah? What about you miss Phe Phe, you're only eleven and your butt is almost as big as Aunt Mia's!"

"I do not! Take that back you pimply bean pole!"

"Nope, I won't, and I'm not a bean pole anymore. I'm tall like dad and slim like he is. And look Phe, look at my muscles, they're bigger now, and look here!" Teddy lifts his t-shirt as he points to his abdomen. "Four pack now, no flab at all." He nods his head proudly at his sister while Elliot rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, what a four pack Teddy; I see nothing but a big belly button. You're so weird, and for the record, I'm telling Aunt Mia what you said about her butt." Phoebe crosses her arms as she glares at her older brother.

"Dear Lord I'm starting to get a headache. Will you two stop the bickering? I rather hear your Aunt Kate whine about her period. Jeez! You two whine and fight about everything." Elliot complains.

"Eww, Uncle Elliot, that's so gross?" Phoebe wrinkles her nose at her uncle.

"Oops, sorry my little munchkin, and please don't tell your Aunt Kate I said that."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about doing all those chores, and by the way…"

"For the record bean pole…" Phoebe interrupts…" I do as much chores as you do, I don't like it, but I do them, and unlike you, I do them early and right after Mom tells me what to do. All you do is take out the trash and then lie to Mom and Dad about the rest and get away with it because Gail, Maria and Juan end up doing yours. I have my eye on your Mister." Phoebe does the double finger point between her and Teddy while he smirks at her.

"Is Phoebe telling the truth Teddy, because if she is, that makes you one spoiled little shit!" Elliot glares at his nephew.

"Oh come on Uncle Elliot, not you too!"

"Yes, me too Ted, your Mom and Dad give you chores to do for a reason. Me and your Aunt Kate give Ava chores to do also. And guess what my sneaky and lazy nephew?"

"What?" Teddy asks with a pout.

"She does them as well, just like your sister. Do you think it's fair for Phoebe to keep her word and do her chores while you sit on your skinny ass and watch other people under your parent's employment do your work? You have to take some responsibility Ted. Do you think it's fair for other people to do your work?"

Teddy sits in silent as his uncle stares at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer, Theodore Raymond Steel Grey."

"Oh… oh Teddy, now you're in trouble with Uncle Elliot, he used your full name." His sister admonishes him.

"Well…I…well."

"Well what Teddy?"

"Jeez Uncle Elliot, don't look at me like that."

"Like what Teddy boy."

"You know, you're looking at me just like Dad does."

"It's the pissed off Grey men stare my beloved lazy nephew. Listen Ted, you and your brother and sister are one of the luckiest spoiled brats in the world. Have you not taken notice of how other kids your age live?"

"What do you mean Uncle Elliot?" Phoebe asks.

"I mean kids whose parents don't have the means your parents have?" Elliot looks at his niece and nephew with raised eyebrows.

"By means you mean our wealth, right?" Phoebe asks.

"No, I mean your parents wealth, not yours. Your parent's wealth is not yours yet because you two have done nothing to earn it. Your Mom and Dad are the ones that earn every dollar that buys everything you guys want and need, and what you take for granted."

"Uncle Elliot, we don't…" Elliot holds his hand up stopping Teddy from continuing.

"Yes, you two take everything handed down to you for granted. Why else would you Ted the Almighty be gripping about a few chores you are expected to do? Jesus Teddy, I bet there isn't a kid your age who wouldn't want to trade places with you."

"Uncle Elliot, I know, but…" Elliot waves his hand at his nephew to silence him again.

"No buts here my man, just take a good look at your life. You too Phoebe, because I've heard you complain to Ava. You guys take martial arts and Tai Chi classes by one of the country's best trainer and ex-fighter. Poor Claude has better things to do than to put up with you brats. You guys know how to ski, swim, play soccer, baseball, touch football, skate, you both play instruments, take dance classes , not to mention the language tutors your Mom and Dad hired so that all you kids can learn other languages. Ted, isn't your dad teaching you how to fly that chopper of his and drive his boats?"

"Hump, well, it's not a chopper, it's a helicopter Uncle Elliot."

"Chopper, Heli, bird, whatever." Elliot huffs.

By this time both Teddy and Phoebe are looking down, playing with their food, not knowing how to respond to their uncle's chastising.

"Yep, you two are a pair of lucky kids. You live a life that most people only dream off. And on top of that, you have parents that love you to death. There is not a thing in this world that they would not do for you. And here are the two of you whining and complaining about some mediocre chores you two are given. It's not cool to take advantage of other people just so that you can sit on your asses and do nothing at all."

"Oh come on Uncle Elliot, I don't take advantage of anybody. I only…"

Elliot interrupts his nephew again. "Excuse my favorite bean pole, didn't your sister just say that you unload your chores on Gail, Maria and her husband Juan, or is your sister lying to me?"

"Ah…well, sometimes Maria offers to help, and I, well…I let her."

Elliot raises his eyebrows while crossing his arms, staring at his nephew. Somehow he can tell Teddy is not telling the whole story.

Phoebe snorts at her brother.

"Give me a break Teddy, Maria does not offer to help, you whine to her and Juan about having lots of homework to do, and they end up doing your chores because they feel sorry for you. Everyone knows that your Maria's favorite."

"Fine, so what if Maria and Juan want to help? Can I help it if they like me so much?"

Elliot has had enough; he loves his nephew a lot but knows that Teddy has gotten too big for his bridges.

"Listen to me Theodore Raymond Steel Grey…" He rises from his chair as he drags Teddy along with his chair towards him, making Teddy's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"You are taking advantage of people who are hard working souls who care very much for you and your siblings. Gail, Maria and Juan have enough work to do and all you are doing is making them work harder and longer hours because you are too self-absorbed and spoiled. You are taking advantage of them, plain and simple. I bet your Mom and Dad would kick your skinny ass if they knew you were unloading your chores on them. "

Teddy leans his elbows towards the table and holds his head down with his hands while Phoebe tries to quietly leave the kitchen.

"Hold on Phe Phe, I have a few things to say to you too. When was the last time you thanked Gail and Maria for taking care of you, hu?"

"Um, well…I…think maybe…"

"Aha, didn't think so. What about you Ted my boy, when was the last time you thanked them for picking up your stinky clothes from the floor and washing them, for cleaning your room, making your bed, cooking whatever you ask for and for putting up with your crap all day?"

Both Teddy and Phoebe can only stare at each other while Elliot looks at them back and forth.

"You know, both of those ladies look after all of you and never once complain, even after putting up with your uppity attitudes."

"Uncle Elliot, I love Gail and adore Maria; I do appreciate everything they do for us."

"I don't doubt you do Phe Phe, but have you ever told them that?"

"Well, I used to…when I was younger I guess?"

"What about you Ted, have you told them how you really feel about them lately?"

Teddy huffs while running his hand through his messy copper hair.

"Well, I keep telling Maria she's my favorite, and…um…I…no, I guess I haven't lately Uncle Elliot."

Elliot sighs as he walks around the table to take a seat between both Teddy and Phoebe.

"Look you two, I love you both dearly, like I love my own brats, and I'm only busting your chops because I love you so much and it pisses me off when I hear you two complain about insignificant bullshit."

Phoebe giggles as Teddy smirks at his uncle's colorful language.

"As I said before, you two are lucky to have parents like my bro and Ana and a large family that loves you both and Phil to death."

"I know Uncle Elliot." Answers Teddy.

"Look you two, didn't your Dad ever tell you guys that our oldies made us do chores around their house too when we were even younger than you?"

"No way dude!" A surprised Teddy replies.

"Really Uncle Elliot?" Phoebe asks.

"Hell yeah we did chores. We did most of the landscaping, painted the garages, tool shed and the tree house. Dad even taught me about plumbing and fixing things around the house. I, including your dad, weren't even allowed to go out unless we completed our weekly chores. We complained at first but Mom and Dad gave us both the riot act. Heck, even your Aunt Mia did chores around the house. Your Grandma and Grandpa made sure we never took advantage of anyone who was under their employment, and we never did. Although, your dad did like to bitch about it, but never in front of Mom or Dad."

"Dad whined about it?" Teddy asked.

"At first he did, but Mom put him in his place, but that's a story for another time. Anyways, looking back, your Dad and me learned a great deal from it. We are both very hard workers and learned not to take anything or anyone for granted. I love my oldies for making us get off our lazy butts, I owe what I am today to your grandparents."

Phoebe gets off her chair and hugs her Uncle tightly.

"Uncle Lelliot, I love you so much."

Elliot hugs her back and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too Phe Phe, I just want you and your brother to open your eyes and focus more on those individuals beside your family that take care of you. Appreciate and be very thankful for what you have. I know you two are good kids, you just need to remember to show your appreciation towards everyone, not just your parents, and stop taking advantage of other people."

"We know that Uncle Elliot, I guess we just forgot how hard Gail, Maria and Juan actually work."

"Good to hear you say that Ted." Elliot muck punches his arm and gets a playful shove in return.

"So, are we good? You guys okay with my ass chewing?"

Both Teddy and Phoebe let out a good laugh.

"Good, now let's get out of here and go see that new werewolf movie everyone is raving about."

"Uncle Elliot, not that one, I hate those kind of movies, I want to go see…"

"No way Phe Phe, I don't do chick flicks, unless it's with your Aunt Kate."

"Please Uncle Lelliot?" Phoebe asks while doing her best pout.

"Sorry my little Phe, you're about to be out voted by two. Besides, I'm paying so I get to choose the movie this time."

"Ugh…fine, but I get to choose next time."

…

**Later that evening**

"Maria, these chicken quesadillas are the best. Thank you so much for making them."

"Gracias mi Phoebe, I made them just for you, I know you like them a lot."

"Maria, estas son las mas deliciosas quesadillas que has echo hasta ahora. Muchas gracias."

Translation: (**Maria, these are the most delicious quesadillas that you have made so far. Thank you so much****.)**

"Gracias mi Teodoro, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta y aprecias mi cena."

Translation: (**Thank you my Theodore, it makes me very happy to know that you like and appreciate my dinner so much**.)

"Okay you two, what is this Lovey Dovey regarding dinner? Maria makes these quesadillas all the time."

"Daddy, please, you should be appreciative of all Maria does for us. Don't you agree Mom?"

"Yes Phoebe, I do, and so does your Dad… right Christian?"

"What...Of course I do." He turns towards Maria. "Muchas gracias Maria."

"Thank you very much Mr. Grey." Maria smiles.

"God I'm so full, I can't eat another bite, guess I'm done." Says Teddy as he pushes his plate away.

"Is everyone done with dinner then?" Asks Maria.

"Yes Maria, we are all done. Here, let me help you put the dishes away." Anastasia tell her as she begins to get up from the table.

"No Mom, you don't have to, I'll clean up, it's my turn, I'll do it."

"Are you sure sweetheart?" A surprised Anastasia asks her daughter.

"Are you feeling okay Phe?" Phil asks as Phoebe begins to clear the table.

"Dah, of course I'm okay you little monkey."

"Hey Phe, you clean up and I'll put the dishes away." Teddy offers.

"You'll what!? Both Christian and Anastasia almost shout.

"I said I'll help clean up, besides, it's my turn to take out the trash too." Teddy shrugs as he begins to collect the dirty dishes and throw away the minimal leftovers.

"Maria, is your husband working tomorrow?" Teddy asks.

"Yes Teodoro, Juan will be here at 6:00 in the morning to start on the yard work. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know so that I can get up at the time he gets here. I promised him I would help him out and he said he would teach me how to replace the sprinkler spouts." Teddy shrugs as he explains to a smiling Maria.

"By the way Mom, I promised Gail that I would go with her to help her with the shopping. She told me she has a full day of errands planned for tomorrow. Do you mind if I go with her? She's got a lot on her plate and she needs some help you know."

Anastasia's chest swells with price. "Oh honey, I think Gail would love for you to help her out. If it weren't for the author's meetings I have tomorrow I would gladly help her out myself.  
Oh, and Phoebe, have you fed Jack yet?"

"I already did Mom, and that dog eats more than Dad and Uncle Elliot together, gross." Teddy makes his best bitter beer face.

Christian and Anastasia turn to look at each other with raised eyebrows before Christian turns his attention to his two oldest kids.

"Okay, who the hell are you two and what have you done with my real kids?"

Phillip snickers as he makes his way out of the kitchen, most likely on his way to his bedroom to find something to get in trouble with.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Phoebe asks.

"What's wrong? What's wrong you ask? Since when have you and your brother volunteered to help out and do chores around the house? If memory serves me well, your mom and I have to practically drag your butts out of bed just to do one simple task. Not to mention the fact that I have to threaten you with bodily harm too."

Both Teddy and Phoebe look at each other while smiling before Phoebe stops her task and walks over to her dad to kiss his cheek.

"Daddy, bean pole and I just realized that we take too much for granted. We love you two and also love Maria and Gail, well, besides you Mom, they are the best people to be around with here. They mean a lot to us, and Dad, why are you so surprised?"

Christian turns to look at Anastasia, who is grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm not…well, maybe a bit… but you too…"

"What your father is trying to say honey is that we are both very proud of you two." She immediately hugs her daughter and proceeds to kiss Teddy on the cheek. "Now, your dad and I have very important business to take care of, so we'll be in our study rooms. If you need us you know where to find us. Come on honey, let Teddy and Phe Phe finish their chores."

As Anastasia pulls Christian arm, he suddenly stops and turns towards his two oldest kids.

"I guess I don't tell you this very often, but I just want to let you two know that I am very proud of you two. Your Mom and I are very proud, always."

And with that a smiling Christian and Anastasia head upstairs leaving their two kids behind in the kitchen along with Maria.

"Hum, wonder what kind of **business** they are referring to." Snickers Phoebe.

"Eww Phe Phe, don't even go there."

"Mis ninos, did you really mean it?" Maria asks them both.

"Mean what Maria?" Phoebe questions.

"That you both love me and Mrs. Gail? Do you really love us both?"

Before Phoebe can respond, Teddy walks toward Maria and surprises her with a tight hug.

"Si Maria, te queremos mucho, y te apreciamos mucho tambien."

Translation: (**Yes Maria, we love you very much, and we appreciate you very much too.)**

And with that Maria hugs Teddy back and afterwards caresses Phoebe's cheek before excusing herself out of the kitchen to go wipe the tears that escaped her eyes.

...

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR OR MISSPELLINGS. I NORMALY HAVE MY SISTER HELP OUT WITH SPELLING, PUCTUATION, SENTENCING, BUT SHE IS OUT OF TOWN ON VACATION AND I WAS LEFT WITH MY WEAK KNOWLEDGE OF WRITING.

NONE THE LESS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

XOXOXO FROM ASTRID.


End file.
